Amaris - Der Albtraum beginnt
by FreeFreya
Summary: Eigentlich erschien es Amaris nicht wie ein Problem, zwei Teenager in Hogwarts auszuspionieren. Doch da kannte sie Sirius Black und James Potter noch nicht. Sie genießt ihre neugewonne Freiheit außerhalb des Anwesens der Morgans, ahnt jedoch nicht, was dies für Kosten mit sich bringen würde ...
1. Teaser

Amaris - Der Albtraum beginnt - Teaser

* * *

Für jeden anderen Schüler herrschte Freude in den Sommerferien, aber nicht für Amaris. Sie saß mit ihrem Zwilling Merina im Anwesen der Morgans fest, wie immer, immerhin wurden sie zu Hause unterrichtet. Ihre Familie hatte alles, was in dieser Zeit wichtig war: sie waren reich und reinblütig. Und sie waren Todesser, wenn auch nur im Geheimen. Und Amaris hasste es. Mit dem Ausblick, es könne sich nichts ändern, bekommt sie einen Auftrag. Zwei Jungs in Hogwarts auszuspionieren erschien ihr Anfangs sehr einfach, aber nicht wenn diese Sirius Black und James Potter hießen. Sie genießt ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit, ahnt jedoch nicht, was dies für Kosten mit sich bringen würde.

* * *

Erscheinungsdatum: **13\. März 2019**


	2. Kapitel 1: Der Auftrag

**Das hier wird mein erstes Kapitel, dass ich veröffentliche! Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie aufregend das für mich ist, weil ich bisher noch nie etwas Selbstgeschriebenes veröffentlicht habe. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Ps.: Ja, das Kapitel ist kurz, ich weiß. Aber keine Sorge, sie werden im Laufe immer länger.**

**Viele dieser Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern der großartigen J.K. Rowling. Ihr sind diese Rechte vorbehalten.**

**Kapitel Eins**

**Der Auftrag**

„Amaris, komm runter!" Amaris öffnete müde ihre Augen. „Ich komme, Mum." gähnte sie. Gott, konnte ihre Mutter sie denn nicht einmal ausschlafen lassen? Die Sommersonne floss durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer und offenbarte ihr schönes Gesicht. Augen, welche wie Saphire glitzerten; lange, blonde Haare, welche sie von der Veelaseite ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte; ein blasses, aber dennoch gesunde wirkendes Gesicht; hohe Wangenknochen; volle Lippen und eine kleine Nase. Alles in einem wunderschön.

„Amaris, komm schon, heute kommen Gäste." Ihre Zwillingsschwester Merina kam in den Raum. Merina sah ihr jedoch keines Wegs ähnlich. Sie hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar; war nicht ganz so blass wie ihre Schwester und hatte bernsteinfarbene Augen. „Ich komme ja schon, gebt mir fünf Minuten." gähnte Amaris und ihre Schwester verschwand wieder aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie stand auf und zog sich um, machte sich schnell ihre Haare und schminkte sich. Dunkle Kleidung und niemals zu viel Make-up, dass war etwas, was der Ruf einer Todesserfamilie mit sich brachte. Aber die Familie Morgan pflegte es, ihren Status geheim zu halten. Aber eines war kein Geheimnis: Sie waren reich und alle Reinblüter.

Amaris wurde zu Hause unterrichtet, da man keine Schule für gut genug für sie und ihre Schwester hielt. Amaris ging durch ihr riesiges Zimmer, den Gang davor entlang und musste drei Stockwerke hinunter laufen, bevor sie den Essenssaal betrat. „Guten Morgen." begrüßte sie jeden höflich. „Guten Morgen." sagte jeder andere im Raum. Merina liebte in Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester ihre Familie, okay, Amaris hasste sie nicht komplett, aber sie weiß nicht was Liebe ist. Sie wurden ohne Liebe großgezogen. Sie hatte nur ihre Schwester.

Amaris entdeckte ein großes Paket, mit ihrem Namen darauf, was sie aber nicht verwunderte. Sie bekam oft irgendwelche Geschenke, meistens ohne Grund. Amaris war erst dann überrascht, als sie das Paket öffnete, welches eine Uniform und mehrere Schulbücher bereithielt. Die Uniform bestand aus einem schlichten, weißen Hemd; ein dicker, grauer Strickpullover; einem grauen Faltenrock und einem schwarzen Umhang. Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter, welche lächelte. Amaris kannte dieses Lächeln. Und es verhieß nie etwas Gutes. „Wieso die Uniform?" fragte sie skeptisch. Ihre Mutter lächelte nur noch breiter. „Nun Ami ..." _Der nächste, der mich 'Ami' nennt, wird verflucht. _„Es gibt da eine Aufgabe für dich." Amaris setzte sich und stellte fest, dass Merina keine Uniform bekommen hatte. „Du wirst auf die Hogwarts-Schule gehen." „Was?!" schrie Amaris ungläubig. „Wieso?!" „Schrei nicht so!" warnte sie ihre Mutter.

„Es geht um zwei Schüler: James Potter und Sirius Black. Laut einem Spion in Hogwarts können sie den dunklen Lord zum Problem werden, und es wird deine Aufgabe sein, das zu verhindern. Du wirst ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, von mir aus mit einen der beiden ausgehen, dann gibst du alle Informationen an uns weiter, dann wartest du auf weitere Anweisungen." Amaris starrte sie an. Sie wollte nicht auf so eine lächerliche Schule gehen, schon gar nicht um mit einem ihrer begehrtesten Junggesellen von ihnen zu gehen. „Aber wieso ich?!" „Ach Liebes, liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Du bist eine Veela, einer der beiden wird schon für dich fallen. Und wenn keiner der beiden, dann einer ihrer Freunde. Remus John Lupin oder Peter Pettigrew. Außerdem hatte der dunkle Lord dich selbst ausgewählt; das ist eine Ehre für dich." Sie legte Amaris ein Foto hin, mit vier jungen Männern. „Wer ist wer?" fragte Amaris. Sie hatte keine Wahl, als zu gehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn Voldemort selbst sie ausgewählt hatte. „Von rechts beginnend: Lupin, Black, Potter und Pettigrew." Amaris prägte sich die Gesichter gut ein.

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass Amaris einen Auftrag bekam. Und sie versagte nicht. Niemals. Ihre Aufträge wurden immer sauber ausgeführt. Da würde sie diese vier Idioten ihr nicht in den Weg kommen lassen. „Wann und wo beginnt der Auftrag?" „Am ersten September an der Station Kings Cross. Gleis 9 ¾. Seh zu, dass du in ein Abteil mit den Jungs kommst." „Verdeckt?" „Nein, Dumbledore würde es merken. Du bleibst bei dein echten Namen. Der Name Morgan wurde noch nie beschuldigt, eine Todesser-Familie zu sein." Amaris nickte und schaute auf das Foto, mit den Gesichtern, die sie zerstören würde. _Lasst die Spiele beginnen._


	3. Kapitel 2: Das Treffen

**Hey! Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, jeden Mittwoch regelmäßig ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen :) Und da ich bereits am zweiten Teil dieser Geschichte arbeite, kann ich euch versichern, dass es ****_wirklich _****jede Woche kommen wird. Wie auch immer, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Viele dieser Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern der großartigen J.K. Rowling. Ihr sind diese Rechte vorbehalten.**

**Kapitel Zwei**

**Das Treffen**

Eine Woche später befand sich Amaris mit Merina und ihrer Mutter Alice auf dem Steg zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. „Einfach durch die Wand." meinte Alice. Amaris tat es ohne zu zögern. Sie war immer die mutigste von der Familie gewesen, was sie manchmal vielleicht auch etwas arrogant wirken ließ. Sie rannte ohne anzuhalten, mit ihren Koffer und ihrem Habicht Raven vor sich schiebend. Sekunden später war sie auf Gleis 9 ¾. Überall waren Schüler mit ihrem Gepäck und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und Geschwistern, während andere ihre Freunde wieder begrüßten.

Sekunden später erschienen auch Merina und Alice. „Wir sehen uns bald." verabschiedete sich ihr Zwilling mit einer flüchtigen Umarmung. „Ja." sagte Amaris, welche von einigen männlichen Schülern bereits angestarrt wurde. „Auf Wiedersehen." sagte ihre Mutter und zog sie mit ernsten Gesicht noch einmal näher zu sich. „Wenn die Jungs in den Ferien da bleiben, dann tust du es auch. Ich erwarte das alles perfekt läuft, hast du mich verstanden?!" es klang fast schon wie eine Drohung. Was es, möglicherweise, sogar war. „Ich bitte euch, ich versage niemals." sagte Amaris verschwörerisch. „Diese Idioten werden ein leichtes Spiel für mich sein." mit diesen Worten ließ Alice sie los. „Oh, schau mal." meldete sich Merina wieder zu Wort. Amaris folgte ihren Blick. _Viel zu einfach. _Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter und Black hatten sich zusammen gefunden. „Jetzt geh, du weißt, was du zu tun hast." „Gewinne ihr Vertrauen, stürze sie in ihr Verderben, jaja." sagte Amaris gelangweilt und wartete, bis sich die vier Jungs in den Zug begaben, dann folgte sie ihnen, wobei sie von vielen Blicken verfolgt wurde. _Hier geht alles._

Zum Glück waren sie einige der letzten, die in den Zug gingen, denn dann hatte sie die perfekte Ausrede, dass alle Abteile voll waren, welche sie auch waren. Sie bemerkte, dass die vier stehen blieben. „Hast du die hübsche Veela am Bahnhof gesehen, Moony?" fragte der mit dem struppigen, schwarzen Haar; der Brille und den braunen Augen. „Ja Moony, wäre das dein Typ?" fragte jemand, den Amaris als Sirius Black wieder erkannte. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, welches ihn lässig auf die Schulter fiel und sah im allgemeinen unverschämt gut aus. _Entweder Lupin oder gleich Black. _Dachte sie sich. Pettigrew war ihr um ehrlich zu sein zu hässlich, und laut dem Spion soll Potter eine gewisse „Schwäche" für irgendeine Lily Evans haben. Jedoch soll Lupin nach den Angaben auch ein Werwolf sein, von Fenrir Greyback gebissen. Amaris lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte Greyback schon einmal getroffen, und er war mehr Wolf als Mensch.

„Ach hört auf." sagte Lupin genervt. Er hatte braunes Haar und überall Narben. Trotzdem war er nicht hässlich, nur etwas ärmlich begleitet. „Ich muss zu den Vertrauensschüler-Treffen." sagte er und ging, wobei er an ihr vorbei kam. Kurz sah er sie an, vermutlich wundernd, ob sie seine Freunde gehört hatte. Dann lief er an ihr vorbei.

Als sie langsam auf die verbleibenden Drei zuging, welche nach einem leeren Abteil suchten, begegnete sie Narcissa Black. Sie kannte auch Narcissa, und ihre beiden Schwestern Bellatrix und Andromeda. Sie war ebenfalls auf der Seite von Lord Voldemort, naja, außer Andromeda. _Blutsverräterin._ Narcissa bemerkte auch sie und grinste. Sie hatte Amaris geschrieben und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie ihr helfen wird, so gut sie kann. Also hatten sie einen Plan ausgeheckt. Als sie nahe an Black dran war, und auch an Narcissa, gab diese ihr einen leichten Schubs. Amaris verlor das Gleichgewicht. _Wenn er mich nicht auffängt, verfluche ich Cissi. _Zum Glück lachte Narcissa laut genug, so dass Sirius sich umdrehte und Amaris noch rechtzeitig auffing. Amaris hielt den Kopf geneigt. _Also wird es Black sein._ „Hey Cissi, haben die dich noch immer nicht in eine Irrenanstalt gesteckt? Ich denke Askaban wäre da ganz angebracht." die Schüler um sie herum lachten. Narcissa ging beleidigt zurück in ihr Abteil, ohne zurück zuschlagen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sirius und hielt Amaris noch immer fest an sich. Langsam hob Amaris den Blick in sein Gesicht. Ihre blauen Augen schauten in seine grauen. „Ja, ich denke schon. Danke." aber Sirius ließ sie nicht los, sondern starrte wie gebannt in ihre Augen._ Und er hat angebissen. Ich habe es mir irgendwie schwieriger vorgestellt. _

„Komm schon Tatze, wir haben ein Abteil." rief James von weiter hinten im Zug. Sirius, wieder in die Realität zurück geholt, ließ Amaris los und lächelte verlegen. „Willst du mit in unser Abteil? Irgendwo anders ist bestimmt nichts mehr frei." fragte er und sie nickte. Auf den Weg durch den Zug folgten viele neidische Blicke der anderen. Manche galten Amaris, manche Sirius. „Ich bin Sirius, Sirius Black." stellte er sich vor. _Ich weiß, du Idiot._ „Amaris Morgan." gab sich Amaris kurz. „Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." er verbeugte sich kurz, was nur noch mehr Blicke anzog.

Sie gingen in das Abteil, in denen nur James und Peter saßen. Sirius setzte sich gegenüber von beiden hin und bot Amaris den Platz neben ihn an am Fenster an, auf welchen sie sich dankbar setzte. „Also Sirius, da sind wir gerade einmal im Hogwarts-Express, und du hast schon eine Freundin! Und jetzt hast du nicht einmal den Anstand, uns die hübsche Dame vorzustellen!" begann James, mit gespielt verletzter Miene. „Du bist nur neidisch, weil du bei Evans keine Chance hast." sagte Sirius amüsiert. „Ach was, ich habe bei jedem eine Chance. Du würdest mit mir gehen, nicht wahr?" er wandte sich an Amaris. „Wenn ich auf Typen wie dich stehen würden, dann ja. Aber jetzt gerade ..." „Hey, was soll das heißen 'Typen wie mich'?" fragte er. „Meinst du gut aussehend und trainiert?" „Nein, ich meine so arrogant wie du." korrigierte Amaris ihn und die Jungs mussten lachen, außer James, der sich die rechte Hand auf sein Herz legte. „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Du beleidigst mich und ich kenne noch nicht einmal deinen Namen. Was hast du dir da denn geholt, Tatze?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne deinen Namen auch nicht." entgegnete Amaris.

„Na gut, ich bin der berühmte, gut aussehende und talentierte James Potter, aber sicher hast du schon von mir gehört."_ Wenn du wüsstest … _„Du hast bescheiden vergessen." sagte Amaris und jetzt hatte auch James Probleme, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Als das Lachen verstummte, stieß James Peter in die Rippen. „Ich b-bin Pe-Peter Pet-Pettigrew" stellte er sich stotternd vor. „Amaris Morgan." stellte Amaris sich höflich vor und streckte ihre Hand aus. Peter ergriff sie nur kurz mit seiner eigenen schwitzigen, während James eine Art Verbeugung machte, die Hand nahm und sie küsste. „Amaris … ein schöner Name für ein schönes Mädchen." „Flirtest du mit mir, Potter?" fragte Amaris. „Oh nein, sein Herz gehört schon jemanden." sagte Sirius. „Ach ja, dieser Evans." kam es ihr über die Lippen. „Woher weißt du … ?" fragte James. _Was soll das Amaris?!_ „Ich- Sirius hatte sie vorhin erwähnt, schon vergessen?" James nickte und lehnte sich in sein Sitz wieder zurück._ Noch ein Fehler kannst du dir nicht erlauben, Morgan. _

„Moment, wie in die Morgans? Die berühmte Reinblüterfamilie?" fragte James. Amaris nickte. „Ich dachte die unterrichten ihre Kinder nur zu Hause?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber ich wollte auch mal etwas anderes sehen, als meine eigenen vier Wände." erklärte sie, was sogar stimmte. Sie hatte es satt, immer im Haus zu bleiben. „Kann ich verstehen. In welchem Jahrgang bist du?" „Sechste Klasse." „Wir auch." sagte Sirius. „Was denkst du in welches Haus du kommst?" fragte James. Peter hatte sich in seinen Sitz zurück gesunken und schwieg, vermutlich aus Angst wieder zu stottern. „Ich weiß nicht." sagte Amaris wahrheitsgemäß. Sie hatte sich eigentlich noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Aber sie hoffte, es wird Gryffindor, denn dann wäre die Mission einfacher. „Hoffentlich nach Gryffindor, dann bist du bei uns." _Vielleicht will ich doch nicht nach Gryffindor._

So verging die Zeit und Amaris musste sich sämtlichen Fragen unterziehen, weshalb doch tatsächlich froh war, dass Remus die Abteiltür öffnet. Er setzte sich, aber Amaris entging nicht, dass er sie verwirrt, aber auch mit etwas anderen in seiner Miene ansah. _Sehe ich da etwa Misstrauen, Lupin? _„Hallo." begrüßte er sie. „Hallo." gab Amaris zurück. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an. Seine Freunde beobachteten die Szene gespannt. _Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein und wir sind cool. _Nach einer Minute, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, durchbrach Sirius das Eis. „Moony, das ist Amaris Morgan. Amaris, Remus Lupin." „Erfreut." sagte Remus und streckte lächelnd die Hand aus, aber Amaris erkannte den Zwang dahinter. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." sagte sie lächelnd, den Zwang besser versteckend als er. Sie schüttelten sich kurz die Hand.


	4. Kapitel 3: Willkommen in Hogwarts

**Viele dieser Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern der großartigen J.K. Rowling. Ihr sind diese Rechte vorbehalten.**

* * *

**Kapitel Drei**

**Willkommen in Hogwarts**

* * *

Der Rest der Zugfahrt verlief recht ruhig. Amaris konnte Remus' Blicke auf sich spüren. _Eines muss man ihn lassen: Dumm ist er sicher nicht. Aber ich auch nicht. _Sirius half ihr, ihr Gepäck von der Gepäckablage runter zu holen, wobei Raven vorwurfsvoll kreischte, da sie so viel Trubel nicht gewohnt war. Raven hatte schwarzes Gefieder und blaue Augen. Amaris hatte sie bekommen, als sie 11 war.

Als sie aus den Zug sind, hörte Amaris jemand nach ihr rufen. „Amaris Morgan?" sie drängelte sich durch die Menge, und stellte fest, dass eine Hexe nach ihr rief. „Ich bin hier." sagte Amaris. Die Hexe drehte sich um. Sie hatte dunkelrote Haare und grüne Augen. „Du bist Amaris?" fragte sie freundlich. Amaris nickte. „Gut, ich bin Lily Evans." sie streckte die Hand aus, welche sofort geschüttelt wurde. _Das ist also Evans … _„Ich soll dich zu Professor McGonagall bringen, wenn du mir folgen würdest … ?" Amaris nickte und folgte Lily.

Sie liefen kurz, dann machten sie an der letzten Kutsche Halt, die noch da war. Zu Lilys Bedauern saßen James und seine Freunde darin. Gezwungen stieg sie mit Amaris in die Kutsche. „Hey, Evans." sagte James und zerzauste sein Haar. _Lily tut mir ja fast schon Leid. _„Wie war dein Sommer?" fragte er, als die Kutsche los fuhr. Sie saß gegenüber von ihn, und Amaris gegenüber von Remus, der ihr immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. _Denkst du, ich merke das nicht? _Hätte sie ihn am liebsten gefragt, aber zügelte sich. „War ganz okay." gab Lily schnippisch zurück und sah ihn nicht an. „Und? Bist du dieses Jahr endlich bereit, mit mir auszugehen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Sirius flüstert Amaris ins Ohr: „Ich wette um zwei Galleonen, dass sie aus Frustration aufgibt und ja sagt. Das macht er jetzt schon seit unseren ersten Jahr." Amaris ließ sich darauf ein. „Ich wette dagegen." sie schüttelten sich die Hand und warteten eine Sekunde. „Nicht einmal, wenn du der letzte Mensch auf Erden wärst, Potter!"

Die Kutsche hielt am Schloss an. Amaris schaute auf das Schloss. Es ragte beleuchtet aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Zum ersten mal war sie wirklich beeindruckt. _Konzentriere dich Amaris, du hast eine Mission. _Lily schliff Amaris förmlich aus der Kutsche. Sie gingen einige Schritte, aber Amaris hielt kurz inne. „Warte kurz Lily." sagte sie und ging zurück zu den Jungs. Mit einer triumphierenden Miene streckte sie Sirius die Hand aus. Er seufzte geschlagen, griff in die Tasche seines Umhanges und ließ ihr zwei Galleonen in die Hand fallen. „Vielen Dank." sagte sie grinsend und holte Lily wieder ein. Aber hinter sich konnte sie James hören: „WaS SoLl DAs heIßEN, dU hASt uM miCh uND LiLY gewETteT, TatZE?!" Zufrieden mit sich selbst folgte sie Lily in das Schloss.

Im Schloss angekommen wartete eine streng aussehende Hexe. _Das muss McGonagall sein._ „Viel Glück bei der Auswahl!" sagte Lily freudig und umarmte sie kurz. „Danke." sagte Amaris peinlich berührt. Lily ging und Amaris ging zu McGonagall. „Guten Abend, Professor." sagte sie höflich. „Dann müssen Sie Mrs Morgan sein." sagte die Hexe. „Korrekt." sagte Amaris und streckte die Hand aus, welche McGonagall ergriff. „Sie werden jetzt mit mir in die große Halle kommen, dort wird man Sie in Ihr Haus ordnen." Sie nickte und folgte der Lehrerin in eine große Halle. In eine wirklich große Halle. In der Halle waren fünf lange Tische, einer für die Lehrer, die anderen für das jeweilige Haus. Vorne in der Halle war ein Stuhl mit einen alten Hut darauf.

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Willkommen, meine lieben Schüler. Bevor wir mit der Sortierung der Erst-Klässler beginnen, will ich euch jemanden vorstellen." Dumbledore bat Amaris mit einer Geste hervor. Sie schluckte, ging aber selbstsicher vor. Sie hasste es, dass sie jeder anstarrte. Als sie Dumbledores Seite erreicht hatte, sah sie alle. Jeder sah sie an. Wirklich jeder. _Wieso ich? Hätte nicht Merina gehen können? _Sie suchte die Menge nach bekannten Gesichtern ab. Sie entdeckte die Rumtreiber und Lily am Tisch der Gryffindors und Narcissa am Tisch der Slytherins. „Das ist Amaris Morgan, sie ist von diesem Jahre an eine Schülerin von Hogwarts im sechsten Jahrgang." _Leider. _„Ich möchte euch bitten, sie trotz des Status ihrer Familie wie jeden anderen zu behandeln." Amaris wusste, was er meinte. Ihre Familie wurde nie wegen Todesser-Dasein oder ähnlichen angeklagt. Dafür waren sie durch einige Mitglieder ihrer Familie sehr bekannt geworden. Egal ob durch berühmte Quidditch-Spieler, oder wegen herausragenden Leistungen in der Zaubererwelt. Du nennst den Beruf, sie nennen dir einen Morgan. Es war alles dabei.

Dumbledore wandte sich Amaris zu: „Wenn Sie sich bitte auf den Stuhl setzen würden, Mrs Morgan." Amaris tat wie geheißen. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und McGonagall setzte den alten Hut auf ihren Kopf. Dieser fing plötzlich an zu sprechen. „Ah … eine Morgan, ja? Nun, dann lass mich mal sehen … hinterlistig zu ihren Feinden wie eine Slytherin, treu zu ihren Freunden wie eine Hufflepuff, immer weise wie eine Ravenclaw, aber auch mutig wie eine Gryffindor … aber wohin mit dir? Schwierig … sehr sehr schwierig. So etwas hatte ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr …" _Gryffindor, bitte Gryffindor _hoffte sie inständig. „Dann ist es … GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall nahm Amaris den Hut ab und gratulierte ihr. Amaris ging zum Tisch der Gryffindors, welche laut klatschte, begeistert von einer Morgan in ihren Haus.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch zu Lily, welche begeistert klatschte und sie umarmte. Jeder klatschte. Wirklich jeder war begeistert. Jeder außer Remus. Amaris warf ihn ein flüchtigen Blick zu. Er klatschte und lächelte nur gezwungen. Lily entging es nicht. „Wenn du willst dann rede ich mit ihn." Amaris wandte sich ihr verwirrt zu. „Was?" „Remus. Er wirkt nicht sehr glücklich. Und du darüber auch nicht. Wenn du willst rede ich mit ihm." bot Lily ihr an, aber Amaris lehnte ab. „Schon gut Lily, man kann nicht jeden mögen. Ich wüsste nur gerne was er gegen mich hat; er war schon im Hogwarts-Express so als er mich zum ersten mal sah." „Sicher?" fragte Lily. „Ja, sicher." sagte Amaris entschieden.

Dumbledore sagte kurz etwas, und dann begann die Sortierung der Erstklässler. Dann hielt er noch eine Rede, jeder aß soviel er konnte, außer Amaris natürlich, welche offenbar als einzige Tischmanieren hatte, und dann führte Lily sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Zu Amaris' eigener Überraschung war der Schlafsaal bis auf sie leer. „Hier ist sonst niemand, die anderen Säle sind voll, es gibt nur noch den hier, der leer ist. Aber eine Sache hat es: du hast eine super Aussicht." sagte Lily, welche offenbar dachte, das Amaris das Alleinsein nicht gefällt. „Okay, danke Lily. Wir sehen uns morgen?" „Ja." sagte Lily. „Da fällt mir ein, hier ist dein Stundenplan." sie gab ihr ein Blatt Pergament mit Amaris' Klassen. Offenbar hatte sich ihre Mutter dazu entschieden, sie noch vier Wahlfächer belege zu lassen: Arithmantik, Alte Runen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen. „Nun, wenn du etwas brauchst, ich bin im Schlafsaal zwei Türen weiter unten." sagte Lily und verließ Amaris.

Amaris schrieb sofort einen Brief an ihre Mutter, in den sie ihre bisherigen Fortschritte festhielt. Es war bereits Mitternacht, als Amaris es sich so gemütlich wie möglich gemacht hat. Lily hatte Recht, die Aussicht war unglaublich. Man konnte den schwarzen See sehen und dahinter den verbotenen Wald und die Berge. Und das alles, nur wenn man im Bett lag. Amaris schlief recht schnell ein.

Ein großes Feuer breitete sich rasch in Hogwarts aus – Schüler saßen schreiend in der Falle - Amaris stand mehreren Figuren gegenüber – Ein langes Schwert, mit Rubinen besetzt - Sirius' lebloser Körper. Amaris schreckte auf. _Es war nur ein Traum. _Sagte sie sich. _Keinen Grund zur Panik, jetzt ... geh wieder schlafen._ Aber in dieser Nacht schlief Amaris nicht. Der Traum kam ihr sehr real vor. Sie hatte schon immer unter Albträumen gelitten, aber dieser Traum war anders. Dieser hier war so echt. Beängstigend echt.

Am Morgen zog Amaris ihre Uniform an, dieses mal mit einer rot-goldenen Krawatte und einen grauen Pullover mit rot-goldenen Kragen. Sie schminkte sich ein wenig und flocht sich ihre Haar zu einem seitlichen Zopf. Dann legte sie sich ihr goldenes Medaillon an, welches sehr fein detailliert war und ein 'M' für 'Morgan' auf sich trug. Das Medaillon ist ein Familienerbstück. Es heißt, dass jeder, der es trägt, geschützt ist. Der Legende nach hatte ein Zauberer es für seine Geliebte von Kobolden fertigen lassen. Nachdem er gestorben ist, soll sein Geist in dem Medaillon weiter gelebt haben. Aber es gibt noch etwas besonderes daran: Man kriegt es nicht auf. Nur der, der reinen Herzens ist, soll das Medaillon öffnen können und eine uralte, mächtige Kraft bekommen. Natürlich hat es bisher noch niemand geschafft, das Medaillon zu öffnen. Manche glaubten sogar, man könne es nicht öffnen. Amaris schloss sich selbst der zweiten Sorte von Menschen an.

Amaris ging zum Frühstück, wo sie sich neben die Jungs setzte, da Lily noch nicht dort war. „Hey, Ami." sagte James grinsend „Nenn' mich nicht so, Potter." fauchte sie ihn an. Sie hasste diesen Namen einfach nur, und war insgeheim froh, dass Merina sie jetzt eine Weile lang nicht mehr so nennen konnte. „Okay okay, sheesh, da hat jemand aber gar nicht gut geschlafen." er hob die Hände zum Zeichen der Kapitulation.

Nach dem Essen ging es zu Amaris' ersten Fach: Verwandlung. Professor McGonagall unterrichtete dieses Fach, und sie tat es recht gut. Amaris saß neben niemanden. Sie bevorzugte es allein zu arbeiten, dass tat sie immer. Heute mussten sie eine Schnecke verschwinden lassen. Für Amaris war das recht einfach. Sie hatte diesen Zauber vor einem Jahr gelernt. Sie holte sich somit gleich 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Davon war auch jeder Gryffindor begeistert, aber Remus mal wieder nicht. _Was ist es nur mit ihm? _Fragte Amaris sich. _Wenn einer von Blacks und Potters Freunden mir misstraut, könnte das zum Problem werden. _

In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Laut Lily hält es nie ein Lehrer länger als ein Jahr auf dieser Stelle aus. In diesem Jahr hatten sie Professor Johnson. Johnson war ein recht großer Mann mit schwarzem Haar; eisigen Augen und einer großen Narbe über sein Gesicht. „Heute üben wir Duelle." kündigte er an. „Tun Sie sich dafür bitte in Paare zusammen."

Lily arbeitete mit ihrer Freundin Marlene zusammen, Remus mit Peter und James mit Sirius. Eine Minute später hatte jeder einen Partner, jeder außer Amaris. Sie war übrig geblieben. „Das ist kein Problem." sagte Johnson freundlich. „Ich brauche sowieso einen Partner für eine Demonstration. Wenn Sie dazu bereit wären, Mrs Morgan?" er sah sie fragend an. Amaris nickte nur und ging einige Meter von ihm entfernt in Position. „Zuerst verbeugen wir uns." Beide verbeugten sich, während die Klasse ihnen aus sicherer Entfernung zusah. Amaris sah wie Lily ihr besorgte Blicke zuwarf. Offenbar war Johnson gut im duellieren. _Wollen wir doch mal sehen. _

„Wir drehen uns um, gehen drei Schritte, drehen uns wieder um und beginnen das Duell. Mrs Morgan, ich erwarte, dass Sie mich als ihren Feind ansehen, keine Sonderbehandlung." Amaris drehte sich zu der Klasse. Da war keine Angst in ihren Gesicht. _Inwiefern ist es eigentlich erlaubt, sich mit einem Lehrer zu duellieren? Aber gut, wenn er meint, er könnte es mit mir aufnehmen und ich soll ihn als mein Feind ansehen, dann ist er selber daran Schuld. _Sagte sie sich innerlich, aber entschloss sich doch dazu, ihn nicht zu verletzen. Zumindestens nicht ernsthaft. Amaris drehte sich selbstsicher wieder um und blickte ihren Gegner entgegen. „Stupor!" ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss auf Amaris zu, aber sie wich rechtzeitig aus. _So soll es also sein? Sie versuchen mich mit einen Zauber zu schocken? Und das von einem Professor. Ich hätte mehr erwartet. _„Expelliarmus!" erneut ein Zauber von Johnson, aber Amaris kam ihn zuvor. _Protego!_ Es war nonverbale Magie, die sie verwendete. Das würde ihr einen Vorteil verschaffen. „Incacerus!" Seile schossen an ihr vorbei. _Stupor! _Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus Amaris' Zauberstab hervor, aber Johnson wich aus, wenn auch überrascht. Er rollte über den Boden, als sie ihre Chance nutzte. _Expelliarmus! _Johnsons Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand in ihre eigene. Das Duell war beendet. Und Amaris hatte gewonnen.

Es gab beeindruckten Beifall, außer natürlich von Remus, der noch abweisender aussah als sonst. Johnson stand auf, der Fakt, dass eine Schülerin ihn geschlagen hat, stand ihn ins Gesicht geschrieben. Amaris gab ihn sein Zauberstab wieder. „Nun gut, sehr beeindruckend Mrs Morgan, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun trainiert mit Partnern, Mrs Morgan, Sie werden immer mal mit jemanden tauschen." Und so kam es, dass Amaris am Ende der Stunde ungeschlagen aus den Klassenzimmer ging. Sie hatte Lily und alle Rumtreiber geschlagen, was offenbar noch nie vor kam. Sie grinste immer wieder, wenn sie Sirius' und James' Gesichter sahen, welche förmlich sagten: 'Was ist gerade passiert?'.

* * *

**Ich will nicht lügen, ich habe wirklich darüber nachgedacht, Amaris in Slytherin einzuordnen, habe mich dann aber dagegen entschieden**

**Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen!**

**Bis nächsten Mittwoch :)**


	5. Kapitel 4: Wahrsagen

**Viele dieser Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ihr sind deren Rechte vorbehalten.**

* * *

**Kapitel Vier**

**Wahrsagen **

* * *

So verging die Woche und Amaris war froh, dass sie jetzt nur noch Wahrsagen hätte. Sie stieg dicht gefolgt von Remus und Lily die Leiter zum Klassenzimmer hoch. Dort angekommen, war es, als könnte sie nicht atmen. Es war ein recht stickiges Zimmer, die Fenster waren alle geschlossen. Sie schaute sich kurz um und entdeckte ihre Lehrerin. Professor Pettigrew war eine recht kleine Frau, mit vielen Ringen um den Finger. „Bitte setzt euch in Paaren an einen Tisch." sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Hey Amaris, wollen wir zusammen arbeiten?" Amaris drehte sich um sah der lächelnden Lily entgegen. „Gerne." sagte sie und erzwang sich ein Lächeln. Zum Glück konnte sie gut schauspielern, sonst wäre sie vermutlich schon längst aufgeflogen. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, der, zu Lilys Pech, neben den Rumtreibern war. Sie setzten sich und sie ignorierte die Blicke von James zwei Tische weiter. „Heute beginnen wir die Kunst des Kristallkugel-Lesens. Befreien Sie ihren Geist dafür von all ihren gegenwärtigen Gedanken und blicken sie in die Kristallkugel." Amaris versuchte ihre Gedanken loszuwerden und sah in die Kugel. Sie hatte Seher-Blut, aber bisher hatte sie sich noch nicht mit Versuchen für Prophezeiungen abgegeben. So etwas kam ihr lächerlich vor. Dennoch sah sie in die Kugel.

Ein großes Feuer breitete sich rasch in Hogwarts aus – Schüler saßen schreiend in der Falle – Amaris stand mehreren Figuren gegenüber – Ein langes Schwert, mit Rubinen besetzt – Flüche überall - Sirius' lebloser Körper

Amaris riss sich wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie brauchte kein Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass sie erbleicht war. _Wieso jetzt?! _„Alles gut Amaris?" fragte Lily besorgt, der der Stimmungswandel nicht entgangen war. „Ja." sagte Amaris schnell. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell, denn Lily schien nicht ganz überzeugt. „Es ist alles gut, Lily." versicherte sie, dieses mal glaubwürdig. „Ich habe nur nicht sehr viel geschlafen, das ist alles." Lily nickte und starrte wieder in die Kristallkugel.

Nach mehreren Minuten voller Bemühen gab Lily auf. „So ein Unsinn. Wer soll denn da etwas sehen?!" sagte sie und Amaris lächelte amüsiert. Dann kam Pettigrew an ihren Tisch. „Was sehen Sie in der Kugel?" fragte sie. „Gar nichts." log Amaris bemüht lässig. „Welch ein Unsinn, Sie konzentrieren sich nur nicht genug. Lassen Sie mich sehen." Sie nahm die Kristallkugel.

Angst stieg in Amaris auf. Was, wenn sie das sehen würde, was sie gerade gesehen hatte? Dann wäre sie aufgeflogen. Zu ihrem Pech bewahrheiteten sich ihre Befürchtungen. Die Lehrerin ließ die Kristallkugel fallen, und diese zerbrach in hundert Scherben. _Verdammt. _Zitternd und angsterfüllt sah Pettigrew Amaris an. „W-Wie lau-lautet ihr-ihr Nam-Name?" stotterte sie und hielt den Finger auf sie. Alle Blicke waren auf Amaris und Pettigrew gerichtet. „Amaris Morgan." antwortete Amaris ohne Zögern. _Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt. _Sie fluchte innerlich, aber schaffte es irgendwie, ruhig zu wirken. Die Lehrerin nickte, noch immer zitternd und kreidebleich. „Geht es ihnen gut, Professor?" fragte Lily höflich. Pettigrew warf einen Blick auf Amaris, welche ihr tief in die Augen sah und ein warnender roter Schimmer ging über ihre sonst so freundlichen, saphirblauen Augen. „_Verraten Sie mich, und Sie sind tot."_ „Ja. Ja, m-mir geht es g-g-gut, Miss E-Evans." Amaris sank ihren Blick wieder. _Super, es ist meine erste Woche hier und es hat bereits jemand herausgefunden, dass ich keine guten Absichten habe._

Am Abend hechtete Amaris in die Bibliothek. Sie wollte nach einen Buch schauen, in den sie vielleicht etwas über ihre Vision herausfinden könnte. Hogwarts' Bibliothek war riesig, mit hunderten Regalen und tausenden Büchern. Und wenn sie vielleicht schon einmal dabei war, gleich noch einen Gedächtnis-Zauber auswählen, damit Pettigrew keine Bedrohung mehr darstellt. Töten wollte sie nicht. Ja, sie war eine Todesserin. Aber sie verabscheute das Töten insgeheim.

Als sie ein Buch mit einem Gedächtniszauber gefunden hatte, vernahm sie zwei bekannte Stimmen, die flüsterten. „Ich sag es dir Lily, bei dieser Morgan stimmt etwas nicht. Wieso würde sie erst jetzt nach Hogwarts kommen? Ihre Familie hat genug Geld sich den Unterricht zu Hause zu leisten." „Ach hör auf Remus, Amaris ist wirklich freundlich. Und du wärst auch nicht begeistert, für Jahre nur das eigene Haus zu sehen. Ich kann sie gut verstehen." _Muss ich mich jetzt auch noch um unseren tollen Werwolf kümmern, oder was? _„Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Hast du schon mal ihren Blutstatus gesehen?" fragte er lauter. Amaris rückte näher, hinter einem Regel versteckend. „Na und?" fragte Lily, offenbar nicht begeistert von seinen Andeutungen. „Ihre ganze Familie besteht aus Reinblütern! Jeder weiß, dass Reinblüter grundsätzlich auf Du-weißt-schon-wessen Seite sind." _Black und Potter sind auch Reinblüter! _„Black und Potter sind auch Reinblüter! Und sie sind auf unserer Seite. Außerdem ist Amaris ein Gryffindor. Wäre sie auf der anderen Seite, wäre sie in Slytherin gelandet, denkst du nicht?"

Amaris konnte Lilys Ungeduld spüren. „Und wie erklärst du dir den Vorfall in Wahrsagen? Professor Pettigrew hat noch in der großen Halle beim Mittagessen gezittert! Aber mit einem Blick auf Morgan war sie sofort ruhig! Du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass es komisch war!" Lily seufzte und Amaris erhaschte ein Blick auf beide. Lily sah am Ende aus und Remus außer sich, aber vor allem beunruhigt. „Okay, ich gebe zu, dass es seltsam war. Aber du kennst Amaris gar nicht." „Du auch nicht." argumentierte Remus. „Okay, und was willst du jetzt machen?" fragte Lily geschlagen. „Es macht kein Sinn die Jungs zu alarmieren, die kennen sie erst seit ein paar Tagen aber haben sie schon ans Herz geschlossen. Ich könnte sogar darauf wetten, dass Sirius ein Auge auf sie hat." _Hat er das? Nun … das kommt jedenfalls gelegen. _„Könntest du vielleicht einfach ihr Vertrauen gewinnen und etwas spionieren?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. _Hey! Das ist meine Aufgabe! _„Na schön, pass auf. Ich werde mich besser mit ihr anfreunden, aber wenn ich nach einer Woche nichts finde, dann lasse ich es. Und nur fürs Protokoll: Ich werde das nicht allein tun." „W-Was meinst du?" fragte Remus, aber er kannte die Antwort. „Wenn ich da wegen dir durch muss, dann machst du mit. Du wirst sehen, dass du Unrecht hast." _Also Recht hat er, aber das wird er natürlich nicht beweisen können. Genau so wenig wie du, Evans. _

Nachdem sich Remus und Lily auflösten, konzentrierte Amaris sich wieder auf ihre Suche nach einen anderen Buch. Nach einer weiteren Stunde gab sie jedoch auf. Sie fande absolut nichts zu diesen Thema. Also verbrachte nur noch eine Stunde damit, den Gedächtniszauber zu üben. Natürlich ohne Testperson. Das würde dann eben Pettigrew sein.

Amaris verließ die Bibliothek auf der Sucher nach der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen. Im Klassenzimmer war sie nicht, genau so wenig wie im Lehrerzimmer oder der großen Halle. Nach einer halben Stunde gab sie frustriert auf und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. Dann vernahm sie erneut vertraute Stimmen. Erst erwartete sie Remus und Lily, aber sie waren es nicht. Diese Stimmen klangen viel älter. Es waren Pettigrew und Dumbledore. _Wage es ja nicht Pettigrew. _

„Albus, ich hätte gehofft, dass Sie ein paar Minuten für mich hätten … ?" fragte Pettigrew und sah sich ständig um. Amaris rührte sich nicht. „Nun Enid, ich befürchte, dass ich gerade sehr beschäftigt bin. Wäre es in Ordnung für Sie, mich in einer Stunde in meinem Büro zu sehen?" Pettigrew nickte nervös. Die Professoren verabschiedeten sich und Amaris folgte Pettigrew in das Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen. „Was für ein Tag ..." seufzte Pettigrew und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Amaris, die ihr unbemerkt bis in den Raum gefolgt war, machte sich nun bemerkbar. „Ja, was für ein Tag. Ich hatte eine nette erste Woche hier, bis meine Lehrerin für Wahrsagen hier, mich doch fast verraten hätte." Pettigrew schreckte auf und griff nach ihren Zauberstab, aber Amaris war schneller. „Expelliarmus." der Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand. Pettigrew sah sie voller Angst an, als das rote Schimmern sich wieder auf Amaris' Augen legte. „Ich habe nichts gesagt, Mrs Morgan." sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Nein, natürlich haben Sie das nicht." kicherte Amaris freudlos. „Es geht auch nicht darum, was Sie gesagt, oder nicht gesagt haben. Es geht darum, was Sie sagen könnten." Sie machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht. „Wissen Sie … Ich habe da etwas zu erledigen, und ich werde gewiss nicht zulassen, dass Sie mir dabei in den Weg kommen." Pettigrew zitterte. „W-Was haben Sie vor?" sagte sie und erbleichte, als Amaris ihren Zauberstab auf sie richtete. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Sie nicht foltern oder töten." versicherte Amaris ihr. „So viel Aufsehen kann ich nicht gebrauchen." Auf Pettigrews runden Gesicht war Erleichterung zu sehen, aber es war noch immer ganz blass. Amaris richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Kopf. „Obliviate."

Pettigrews Gesicht schien verschwommen, dann schlief sie ein. _Und Sie werden nicht mehr wissen, was Sie gesehen haben … _Schnell ging Amaris au dem Klassenzimmer. Zu ihrem Glück war der Korridor leer. Sie ging aber nicht sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern erst auf Toilette. Sie blickte sich im Spiegel entgegen. Sie trug etwas Make Up auf und bürstete sich ihre Haare, damit sie nicht so auffällig aussah. Erst dann ging sie zum Portrait der fetten Dame. „Amortentia." sagte sie und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Amaris kletterte durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der recht voll war. Amaris ging in ihren Schlafsaal, da sie Lily nirgends ausfindig machen konnte. Eigentlich wollten sie sich zehn Minuten vor um 8 treffen, um zum Abendessen in die große Halle zu gehen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. _Ich bin pünktlich. _Als sie gerade allein gehen wollte, wurde sie gerufen. „Amaris!" Amaris drehte sich um. Lily kam die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal herunter gestürmt. „Tut mir Leid für die Verspätung, ich musste nur noch schnell einen wichtigen Brief schreiben. Gehen wir?" Amaris nickte. _Du bist schlecht im Lügen, Evans. _

Zusammen gingen sie in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Die Rumtreiber saßen weiter weg, allerdings fehlte Remus. _Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, das hat etwas mit mir zu tun? _„Und? Wie war deine erste Woche hier, hat es dir gefallen?" fragte Lily, während sie beiden etwas zu trinken einschenkte. „Es war sicherlich interessant." antwortete Amaris bei der Erinnerung an Pettigrew. Dann hörte sie Schritte. Remus kam in die große Halle, er ging am Tisch entlang. Die Rumtreiber hatten ihn ein Platz freigehalten, welchen Sirius ihn anbot, aber Remus beachtete sie gar nicht. Er ging an ihnen vorbei und ließ sie mit völlig irritierten Gesichtern zurück. Stattdessen kam er auf Lily und Amaris zu und setzte sich gegenüber von Amaris. _Was zur Hölle?! _Dann fiel ihr das Gespräch von ihm und Lily in der Bibliothek wieder ein. _Ach ja, da war ja was. _

„Hallo." sagte er lächelnd. Lily lächelte, Amaris nicht. _Denkt ihr eigentlich, ich weiß nicht was ihr treibt? _„Und Amaris, gefällt dir Hogwarts?" _Ach, jetzt erinnert er sich an meinen Namen. Aber was soll's, er will spielen? Gerne, ich kann spielen. Willkommen im Spiel der Großen, Lupin! _Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe es hier!" sagte sie enthusiastisch. „Der Unterricht und die Lehrer sind sehr interessant, und alle Schüler sind so nett." _Haha, ja klar. _Er lächelte. _Komm zum Punkt Lupin. _„Ich habe viel über deine Familie gelesen. Reinblüter, richtig?" Amaris setzte ein schüchternes Lächeln auf. „Ja, aber ich lege keinen Wert auf den Blutstatus von jemanden." Remus lächelte, aber man konnte den Frust in seinen Augen sehen. „Hast du irgendwelche Geschwister?" _Das weißt du ganz genau. _„Weißt du das nicht? Ich denke du hast so viel über uns gelesen?" brachte sie ihn in Verlegenheit, und lächelte amüsiert. „Ja, ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester. Wir sind aber nicht eineiigen." erklärte sie. „Wieso kam sie nicht mit nach Hogwarts?" fragte Remus und Lily warnte ihn: „Remus." „Das ist privat." sagte Amaris mit einer Stimme, die klar machte, dass das Gespräch beendet war. „Ich geh dann mal zu den anderen." wandte er sich an Lily. Dann stand er auf und ging zu den Rumtreibern. _Ich wurde gerade erst ein Problem los Lupin, zwing mich nicht mich noch um dich zu kümmern. _Amaris stocherte nachdenklich in ihren Essen rum. Dann hielt sie inne. „Ich glaube mir ist der Hunger vergangen." sagte sie und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie aus der großen Halle.

* * *

Bonus: Amaris: *zu James und Sirius* "Was seht ihr in der Kugel?"

James: "Nichts."

Sirius: "Ich sehe etwas Wunderschönes."

James: "Er meint seine Reflektion."


	6. Kapitel 5: Trampolinspringen mit Filch

**Kapitel Fünf**

**Trampolinspringen mit Filch**

* * *

Am Freitag war Amaris' letztes Fach Zaubertränke, welches sie mit Slytherin zusammen hatten.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte Amaris neben Lily und einen Slytherin namens Severus Snape einen der besten Tränke und wurde von Professor Slughorn in Augenschein genommen. „Mrs Morgan, sie sind nicht zufällig _die _Amaris Morgan von der berühmten Familie?" fragte er. „Genau die." sagte Amaris, während sie ihren Arbeitsplatz aufräumte. Slughorn lächelte. Er war recht klein und dick, außerdem auch noch abgehoben. „Beim Barte des Merlin, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich eines Tages eine Morgan unterrichten werde?!" _Glauben Sie mir, ich könnte mir auch etwas Besseres vorstellen. _

„Wissen Sie, ich wäre höchst erfreut, wenn sie meinen kleinen Club beitreten würden." sagte er lächelnd. Amaris wusste was er meinte, denn Lily hatte ihr davon erzählt. Es handelt sich um den sogenannten Slug-Club, in welchen nur die besten Schüler kommen. Er veranstaltet des öfteren Abendessen und offenbar auch einen jährlichen Weihnachtsball.

„Es … würde mich freuen." sagte Amaris. „Entzückend, sie werden eine Eule für das nächste Abendessen erhalten." Und so verließ er strahlend den Tisch. Lily kam zu Amaris. „Was ist gerade passiert?" fragte Amaris, verblüfft, dass sie zugesagt hatte. „Du bist gerade den Slug-Club beigetreten." sagte Lily heiter. _Ja, aber wieso? _„Bitte sag mir du bist auch darin." sagte Amaris hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, bin ich." antwortete Lily. „Aber die Abende sind echt langweilig." fügte sie hinzu und verdrehte die Augen.

So vergingen die Tage. Lily hatte nichts an bösen Verhalten an Amaris feststellen können und hatte es dabei beruhen lassen, während Remus von Neugier wieder auf Misstrauen umgeschaltet hat. Aus den Tagen wurden allmählich Wochen und Amaris verstand sich immer besser mit den Rumtreibern, insbesondere mit Sirius.

Erfreut darüber ging Amaris gerade auf den Weg zur Eulerei, um Merina ihre bisherigen Fortschritte zu schicken. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie schlich wie eine Katze durch die Gänge. Gerade dann, als sie an den verzauberten Treppen vorbei, hörte sie Stimmen.

„Seit ihr euch sicher, dass wir das tun sollten?" fragte Peter. „Klar." antwortete James lässig. „McGonagall wird uns umbringen. Das ist eine dumme Idee." protestierte Remus. „Das wird schon klappen, Moony. Außerdem sind die meisten unserer Ideen dumm." gab Sirius zurück.

_Was haben sie jetzt_ _schon wieder vor? _Amaris verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber auch ein wenig amüsiert. _Die arme McGonagall. Diese Frau hat doch gar keine Zeit mehr, wenn die Vier ständig bei ihr nachsitzen müssen. _„Wir müssen nur dabei aufpassen, dass uns-" „Niemand erwischt."

Die Rumtreiber zuckten zusammen und drehten sich um. Amaris zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Was habt ihr vor?" Sirius lachte nervös. „A-Amaris, wieso bist du-" „Was. Habt ihr vor?" „Nichts." sagte James schnell. Viel zu schnell. Sie warf ihn einen Blick zu, der förmlich sagte: 'Ernsthaft?'

Er seufzte geschlagen und hob die Hände als Zeichen der Kapitulation. „Na schön, du hast uns erwischt. Wir-" Dann überlegte er kurz. „Was machst _du _eigentlich hier?" „Lenke nicht vom Thema ab. Black." Sie wandte sich an Sirius. „Erklärung. Jetzt." „Wir wollten die Treppe in eine Rutschbahn für alle Slytherins verwandeln." Sagte er so schnell, dass Amaris Probleme hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Du wirst uns doch nicht an einen L-Lehrer verraten?" fragte Peter. „Nein, davon hätte ich absolut gar nichts." sagte Amaris lässig. „Und so etwas ist es nun wirklich nicht wert." „Was meinst du?" fragte Remus. „Ich bitte euch, es ist immer das selbe mit euren Streichen: Sie gehen gegen Slytherins. Bringt doch mal etwas Vielfalt rein!" „Was schlägst du vor?" fragte Sirius, seine Augen funkelten diebisch. Amaris erwiderte den Blick und ging zu den Treppen.

Sie murmelte eine kurze Zauberformel und schoss mit den Zauberstab den Zauber auf die Treppen ab. Es geschah nichts. „Ich glaube, du bist außer Übung. Mädchen können eben keine Streiche spielen." meinte James. Amaris warf ihn ihren Todesblick zu. „1. Mädchen können sehr wohl Streiche spielen, so wie alles andere tun, was Jungs auch können. 2. Der Zauber hat funktioniert. Er wirkt seinen Zweck erst morgen aus, sobald die ersten Schüler auf den Treppen sind." „Und was bewirkt er?" fragte Sirius. „Das seht ihr morgen." versprach sie ihnen zuversichtlich. Sie sahen sie an, mit etwas in den Augen, was sie nicht genau definieren konnte. Ungläubigkeit? Misstrauen? Eindruck?

„Vertraut ihr mir?" fragte sie. Sirius war es, der für sie antwortete.

„Ja."

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Amaris freudig auf. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würden die ersten Schüler auf die Treppen gehen. Sie zog sich ihre Uniform an und richtete ihre Haare. Dann ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie suchte ihn nach vier bekannten Gesichtern ab, fand aber keines. Sag_ bloß, die verschlafen! Sie verpassen noch den ganzen Spaß! _

Als auch nach zwei Minuten noch keiner von ihnen kamen und die ersten Schüler zum Frühstück aufbrechen wollte, entschied sie sich dazu, nach ihren Freunden zu sehen.

Zum Glück hatte Sirius einmal erwähnt, wo ihr Schlafsaal war. _„Deiner mag eine nette Aussicht haben, aber unserer ist der aller letzte. Du weißt schon, da wo nur die Besten rein kommen." _Bei der Erinnerung verdrehte sie die Augen. _„Wohl eher die Arrogantesten." _

Sie klopfte kurz an ihrer Tür und hörte nur ein Grummeln. „'rein." Sie öffnete die Tür, und schlug sich ihre Hand vor ihre Augen. Hätte sie gewusst, dass weder James noch Remus ein Oberteil trugen, dann wäre sie nicht rein gekommen. „Zieht euch was an und kommt zum Treppenaufgang, wenn ihr den Streich sehen wollt." Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf den Absatz kehrt, als sie gegen etwas krachte. Oder viel eher: Gegen _jemanden_. Natürlich würde auch Sirius kein Oberteil tragen. Und das er wesentlich größer als sie war, war sie mit ihren Augen auf Brusthöhe. _Klar. Wieso denn auch nicht. _Sie lief knallrot an. Verdammt. Er hat Muskeln. Um ihren Scham zu überspielen, tat sie so, als wäre sie angeekelt. „1. Ew. Das wollte ich echt nicht sehen. 2. Zieht euch etwas an, der Streich beginnt gleich."

Ohne Sirius' Blick zu entgegnen, zwängte sie sich an ihn vorbei durch die Tür.

Einige Minuten später erschienen dann auch die Rumtreiber außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums, wo Amaris bereits auf sie wartete„Okay, oh du große Amaris Morgan, was ist dein Strei-"Dann schrie jemand. _Wie geplant. _„_Das_ ist mein Streich. Da kannst du dir ruhig was abschauen, Black." Sie gingen ihnen voraus zum Treppenaufgang, was nicht mehr wirklich … nun ja … ein Treppenaufgang war. Es war viel mehr eine Trampolinhalle. Die Stufen waren so verzaubert, dass sie wie Trampoline federten. Schüler, welche gerade auf den Weg zur großen Halle waren, wagten es entweder nicht, sich zu bewegen oder sie versuchten, von Stelle zu Stelle zu springen, erfolglos. „Was ist das für ein Tumult?!" fragte Filch. _Es wird immer besser. _Er setzte einen Fuß auf die Treppen, als er auch schon hinfiel, einige Etagen hinunter stürzte, aber wohlbehalten landete. Er konnte zwar nicht mehr richtig aufstehen, weil es zu wackelig war, aber er war wohlbehalten

„_Das_ muss einer der besten Streiche seien, die ich jemals gesehen habe." sagte Peter beeindruckt. „Du verdienst einen Preis." meinte Sirius. „Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich gesagt habe, von wegen: Mädchen können keine Streiche spielen."

Und zum ersten mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit, musste Amaris vollkommen aufrichtig lachen.

* * *

**Ich weiß, es ist ein kurzes Kapitel. Aber ich denke, es ist eine ganz gute Abwecheslung und gibt guten Einblick auf die Beziehung zwischen Amaris und den Rumtreibern. Es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, das zu schreiben.**

**Bis nächste Woche!**


	7. Kapitel 6: Der Weihnachtsball

**Bevor ihr dieses Kapitel lest, muss ich sagen: DANKE! Diese FanFiction hat jetzt 55 Reads - für euch mag das keine große Zahl sein, aber für mich ist das riesig!**

**Also DANKE DANKE DANKE**

**Ansonsten wünsche ich euch wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen**

* * *

**Kapitel Sechs**

**Der Weihnachtsball**

* * *

„Was machst du in den Ferien Prinzessin?" fragte Sirius sie beim Mittagessen. „Ich geh nach Hause zu meiner Familie, worauf ich im Übrigen keine Lust habe. Jedes Jahr organisiert Mutter einen Weihnachtsball und wird immer so 'gestresst'" Gestresst war gar kein Ausdruck. Ihre Mutter Alice wurde viel eher aggressiv. Aggressiv wie in:'Störe mich und ich hetze dir einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals.'

„Klingt langweilig." bemerkte James und Amaris nickte. „Ist es auch. Überall sind hochnäsige Menschen, die ständig mit dir tanzen wollen. Es ist nervig, aber ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Meine Mutter zwingt mich."

„Was ist mit dein Vater?" fragte Sirius. Amaris spannte sich an. Sie hatte ihren Vater nur selten gesehen. Er war sehr streng und feuert auch gerne mal den Cruciatus auf jemanden, wenn er gerade Lust hat. „Ich weiß nicht ob er kommt. Habe ihn seit gut zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er ist geschäftlich viel im Ausland. Aber wirklich traurig bin ich darüber nicht." Sie trank aus ihrem Kelch und wirkte ruhig, aber innerlich betete sie dafür, dass er nicht kommt. „Klingt streng." sagte Sirius. „Erinnert mich an meine Mutter." Amaris schnaufte verbittert. „Glaub mir Sirius, mein Vater ist jemand, den manche Menschen als grausam bezeichnen würden." …

_Die Vase zerbrach in den Händen des achtjährigen Mädchens. „Was fällt dir ein?" schimpfte ihr Vater. „Du dummes Mädchen! Nehme dir ein Beispiel an Merina! Sie ist perfekt! Und du? Du bist eine Enttäuschung für die ganze Familie! Nicht einmal eine Vase hinstellen kannst du!" Der große Mann hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das kleine Mädchen. „Nein, bitte nicht!" flehte ihn das Mädchen ab, aber er sagte das Wort bereits. „Crucio!" Ein unfassbarer Schmerz zog durch den Körper des Mädchens durch und sie krümmte sich schreiend auf den Boden. „Heute Abend kommst du an die Ketten." sagte ihr Vater kalt und das Mädchen weinte._

_Am Abend war sie im Keller, ihre Handgelenke gefesselt. Hier verbrachte sie genau zwei Tage. Beide ohne Essen, Gesellschaft oder Licht. Amaris hatte nach der Freilassung Schrammen an beiden Handgelenken, welche magisch unsichtbar gemacht wurden, um Fragen zu vermeiden._

Amaris zwang sich wieder in die Realität zurück. „Ach, viele haben schreckliche Eltern. Aber wenigstens sind deine auf der richtigen Seite, wenn auch streng." sagte James. „Ja, meine Mutter ist da ganz anders, zum Glück wohne ich nicht mehr bei ihr." sagte Sirius und trank aus seinen Kelch.

James wechselte das Thema. „Ich habe gehört du bist im Slug-Club. Ist da morgen nicht der Weihnachtsball? Mit wem gehst du?" Amaris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke ich werde allein gehen." sagte sie lässig. „Ach komm, die Prinzessin kann doch nicht allein gehen." sagte Sirius. „Ja, du hast Recht." stimmte Amaris ihn zu. _Okay Amaris, jetzt so lässig wie möglich fragen. Er wird schon nicht 'Nein' sagen. Keinen Grund nervös zu werden. Oder ohnmächtig. Einfach bei Verstand bleiben, dann wird alles gut. _„Würdest du mit mir gehen?" fragte sie Sirius, der sich verschluckte. „I-ich?" fragte er hustend und Amaris schmunzelte. „Ja, du." sagte sie, amüsiert von seiner Reaktion. „Ich- gerne." sagte er und lächelte. „Gut. Triff mich um sechs im Gemeinschaftsraum." sagte sie und nahm ihre Tasche. Dann verließ sie zufrieden die große Halle.

Am nächsten Abend begann Amaris schon halb fünf sich fertig zu machen. Erst nahm sie eine lange, heiße Dusche, dann wusch sie ihre Haare, welche sie mit einem schnellen Zauber trocknete. Mit lediglich einen Badetuch begleitet, zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie, wie immer, allein war. Sie ging zu ihrem Koffer, wo sich drei Abendkleider befanden, eines reizender als das andere. Sie entschied sich für ein nachtblaues zwei-Teile Kleid. Das Oberteil dazu war aus Spitze mit eingearbeiteten Diamanten und gab nebenbei noch den Rücken frei. Das Unterteil war aus Chiffon, welcher ihr in perfekter Länge zu den Füßen fiel und im Licht schimmerte, ebenfalls mit eingearbeiteten Diamanten. Es war eines der schönsten Kleider, die sie hatte. Dazu trug sie noch ein paar silberne Pumps, welche sich glitzernd in Form von Blätteranken um ihre Füße schlangen und ihnen festen Halt gaben. Noch eine kleine nachtblaue Handtasche, und das Outfit war komplett.

Dann klopfte es dreimal an der Tür. Lily stand im Rahmen, noch nicht fertig. „Lily? Wieso bist du noch nicht angezogen?" „Mein Kleid ist ruiniert!" „Was?" fragte Amaris verwirrt. „Es wurde offenbar von den Hauselfen gewaschen und dann von ein paar Slytherin-Mädchen zerstört und-" Amaris stoppte sie. Sie mag nur wegen einen Auftrag hier sein, aber Lily war stets freundlich zu ihr gewesen und sie konnte sie unmöglich so zum Ball lassen.

„Sag nichts weiter. In meinem Kleiderschrank hängen noch zwei Kleider, nehm das cremefarbene, das kommt gut mit deinen Haaren. Ich habe ein paar Zauber die es auf deine Körpergröße anpassen." „Danke!" sage Lily und umarmte sie. „Du bist meine Heldin!" _Jetzt noch. _„Mit wem gehst du überhaupt?" fragte Amaris sie. „Mit Remus." erklärte sie und zog sich das Kleid an. Amaris nahm sich ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch, so dass das Kleid Lily perfekt passt. „Oh danke vielmals Amaris! Das Kleid hier ist wohl hundert mal teurer als mein eigenes. Du bist meine gute Fee!" „Deine gute was?" „Ach, das verstehst du nicht. Das hat was mit einem Märchen der Muggel zu tun." erklärte sie. _... Was sind Märchen ... ?_ Dann ging Amaris in das Bad, wo ihr Kleid hing und schminkte sich. Ihre langen Haare vielen ihr in Locken über eine Schulter, und reichten ihr fast bis zur Hüfte. Als sie raus kam schrie Lily auf. „Was?!" fragte Amaris, ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand. „Du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin!" Lily strahlte sie an. „Oh Gott, erschrecke mich nicht so!" Beide lachten.

„Ich habe gehört du gehst mit Black." sagte Lily, als sie den Schlafsaal verließen. „Ja." bestätigte Amaris. „Ich verstehe nicht was du an ihn findest. In meinen Augen ist er arrogant, genau so wie Potter." „So schlimm sind die beiden gar nicht. Sie mögen angeberisch sein, aber beide haben ihr Herz am rechten Fleck." _Und deshalb muss ich sie ausspionieren. _Lily sagte nichts dazu, sondern ging nur schnell ihre Tasche holen, mit den Worten: „Wir sehen uns gleich auf den Ball. Sag Remus ich komme gleich." Also ging Amaris allein die Treppen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete Sirius im Gespräch mit Remus lässig gegen eine Wand gelehnt auf sie. _Okay Amaris, vermassle es nicht. _Sie atmete tief ein und ging die letzten Stufen, als Sirius und Remus sie bemerkten. Remus hatte Mühe, sein Staunen zu verkneifen, während Sirius es gar nicht versuchte. Er schaute sie mit offener Kinnlade an. Als er sich dann jedoch wieder gefasst hatte, ging er zu ihr und bot ihr seinen Arm an, welchen sie ergriff. „D-Du siehst toll aus." sagte er, etwas rot angelaufen. „Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus, Black." gab Amaris amüsiert zurück. Sirius trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und einen Festumhang. „Wir sehen uns auf den Ball Moony." sagte Sirius zu seinen Freund, und auch Amaris wandte sich an Remus. „Oh, Remus, Lily kommt gleich." sagte sie, bevor sie durch das Portraitloch kletterte. Sirius folgte ihr und gemeinsam liefen sie langsam zum Ball. „Remus hat gesagt, du hast einen Zwilling." erwähnte er. „Ja, sie heißt Merina. Wie sind aber die Gegensätze in Person." sagte Amaris. „Behandeln deine Eltern sie besser als dich?" fragte er. Amaris seufzte etwas gequält. „Nun ja, sie ist sozusagen die Prinzessin in der Familie. Meine Eltern, besonders mein Vater, behandeln sie also auch dementsprechend." Amaris versuchte nicht wieder in ihre Erinnerungen zu fallen. „Ich konnte sehen wie gequält du warst, als du über ihn sprachst." bemerkte Sirius. „Hat er dich verletzt? Also körperlich?" Amaris antwortete nicht, aber verkrampfte sich und klammerte sich fester an seinen Arm. „Dieser Idiot …" murmelte er abwertend. Sie blickte auf. Sein Gesicht war angewidert. „Er sollte sich dafür schämen ein Mädchen wie dich zu verletzen." „Ja, sollte er." gab Amaris ihm Recht. „Aber er tut es nicht. Das wird er nie."

Sie gingen zum Weihnachtsball, wo Slughorn Amaris jeden vorstellte und mit ihr prahlte, wie sie die beste Schülerin Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist. Es war sogar eine Frau da, die eine Schule hat, welche eine Art Elite ist. Jeder der dort drin ist, wurde nie wieder in einem Duell geschlagen und alle machten Karriere. Sie hatte eine Weile mit Amaris und Sirius gesprochen, und gab ihr sogar eine Karte mit der Adresse für das Postfach, falls sie eine Stelle in Betracht ziehen sollte.

Dann begann ein langsames Lied und viele Paare begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche, sowie auch Lily und Remus, welche beide lachten. „Würde M' Lady mir die Ehre erweisen?" fragte Sirius und hielt ihre seinen Arm hin. Lachend ergriff Amaris ihn. „Gewiss, der Herr." Sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Sirius nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie in die Luft, mit der anderen Hand umgriff er ihre Taille. Amaris legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, dann bewegten sie sich im Takt der Musik. Zu Amaris' eigenen Erstaunen war Sirius ein recht guter Tänzer. Sie mussten sich beide das Lachen verkneifen, als ein Slytherin über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. „Ist es bei eurem Weihnachtsball auch so?" fragte Sirius. „Nein, bei uns ist es eher … wie soll ich sagen … langweilig." sie lächelte amüsiert. „Nur weil ich nicht mit dabei bin." sagte Sirius und Amaris zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, keines Wegs. Die Menschen dort sind fast genau so arrogant wie du." scherzte sie. „Ach ja?" fragte Sirius und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Wieso hast du mich dann eingeladen?" Amaris zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß auch nicht so ganz, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe."

So verging der Abend, und zum ersten mal in ihren düsteren Leben hatte Amaris wirklich Spaß. Sie redeten über viele Dinge, er hatte auch irgendeine Karte erwähnt, die die Rumtreiber gemacht haben, um zu sehen, wer wo in Hogwarts ist. Dann erzählte er ihr sogar, dass er ein Animagus sei, aber er sagte ihr nicht warum. Auch wenn Amaris sich den Grund denken konnte, und ihn irgendwie sogar süß fande. Vermutlich sollte er davon auch nie etwas sagen, und ihn ist es einfach raus gerutscht.

Zusammen gingen sie wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo sie sich verabschiedeten. In ihren Schlafsaal ließ sich Amaris seufzend auf ihr Bett fallen. Als sie bereits am Einschlafen war, kratzte ihr Habicht am Fenster. Nur widerwillig stand sie auf und öffnete es. Raven flog um ihren Kopf, dann ließ sie einen Brief auf ihr Bett fallen, bevor sie eine elegante Kurve hinlegte und wieder aus dem Fenster segelte. Amaris nahm den Briefumschlag. Er war schwarz und mit goldener Tinte geschrieben. Das war ein Brief ihrer Familie. Ein Zeichen, dass sie den Brief nur allein öffnen sollte. Sie öffnete langsam den Briefumschlag, als Lily in ihr Zimmer kam. Hastig versteckte sie den Brief unter ihrem Kissen. „Lily!" sagte Amaris erschrocken. „Entschuldige, ich hätte klopfen sollen. Ich wollte dir nur dein Kleid wiederbringen …" Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem Kissen. Amaris stellte sich schnell vor sie. „Ja. Ähm … danke." sie nahm ihr Kleid. „Ja, danke nochmal. Also … gute Nacht." „Nacht." sagte Amaris und schloss die Tür vor Lilys Gesicht. _Ich sollte mir angewöhnen, die Tür zu verschließen. _

Rücksichtslos warf Amaris ihr Kleid auf einen Stuhl und nahm erneut ihren Brief. Sie öffnete ihn und las.

_Amaris,_

_der dunkle Lord ist mit deinen Fortschritten zwar befriedigt, aber er erwartet in Zukunft mehr. Deine Mission wird weitergehen, er will Potter und Black noch nicht tot; zu auffällig._

_Ich, Mutter und auch Vater werden dich morgen von Kings Cross abholen, gleich danach geht es zu einem Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord. Bereite dich vor, sei elegant und nur in schwarz angezogen und überlege dir am Besten jetzt schon, was du sagen wirst._

_Merina_

Amaris las sich den Brief bestimmt fünfmal durch und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

Sie hatte Voldemort bisher noch nie gesehen, aber das machte ihn nicht weniger furchteinflößender. Sie legte sich, inzwischen kreidebleich geworden, ins Bett. Aber in dieser Nacht schlief sie nicht. Dafür war sie zu nervös. Zu ängstlich.

* * *

**Was denkt ihr, wie das Treffen ausgeht? Lasst gerne eure Meinung da!**

**Ps.: Ich würde in Zukunft gerne eure Fragen zu dieser Geschichte beantworten (wenn ihr denn welche habt) Fragte mich hierzu also ruhig aus!**

**Bis nächsten Mittwoch **❤


	8. 7: Ein unerwartetes Weihnachtsgeschenk

**Leute.**

**I-Ich bin überfordert. **

**Das letzte mal habe ich mich für 55 Reads bedankt, und als ich gestern nachgeschaut habe, waren es glatte _100_**

**EIN - F***ING - HUNDERT!**

**Dafür backe ich mir heute ein Kuchen. No joke - ich mach das.**

**Wo war ich ... ach ja!**

**_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~_**

* * *

**Kapitel Sieben**

**Ein unerwartetes Weihnachtsgeschenk**

* * *

Am Morgen hatte Amaris keine Lust aufzustehen, aber sie wusste, dass es nichts ändern würde. Heute würde sie Lord Voldemort treffen. Sie schluckte allein bei dem Gedanken. Dann zog sie sich an. Nur in schwarz und elegant, so wie es Merina geschrieben hatte. Sie entschied sich für einen schwarzen Pullover mit Jeans und ein Paar Stiefeln. Ihre Haare flochte sie sich streng nach hinten. Sie nahm ihren Koffer und Ravens Käfig, und ging in den überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum. Leute verabschiedeten sich noch von ihren Freunden, wünschten sich frohe Weihnachten und gaben sich ihre Geschenke.

„Amaris!" Amaris drehte sich um und entdeckte die strahlende Lily. „Morgen, Lily." sagte sie gähnend. Sie war wirklich müde, und ihrem Spiegelbild nach hatte ihre Haut beinahe schon einen gräulichen Unterton angenommen. Und ganz offenbar entging dies auch niemanden. „Wow, du siehst aber nicht sehr gut aus. Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst etwas kränklich." Ihr Ton war besorgt. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich habe nur nicht wirklich geschlafen." Lily nickte, aber ihr Gesicht verriet Amaris, dass sie ihr nicht ganz glaubte.

„Ich wollte dir noch dein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben, bevor das Getümmel im Zug beginnt und wir uns vielleicht nicht mehr sehen." Sie reichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen. „Danke Lily, ich habe auch noch etwas für dich." Amaris nahm ihre Tasche und holte eine Schachtel hervor. „Danke." sagte Lily, überrascht, aber erfreut. Sie öffnete es und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Amaris hatte Lily als Dank für ihre Freundlichkeit eine goldene Halskette mit einen Rubin geschenkt. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen! Die muss echt teuer gewesen sein!" Amaris zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es mir ja leisten, und ganz ehrlich? Du bist die wohl erste Freundin die ich jemals hatte."

Nachdem Lily sich noch hundert mal bedankt hatte, ging sie zu ihrer Freundin Marlene, oder wie sie hieß. Als Amaris sich auch auf den Weg machen wollte, wäre sie fast in Sirius gelaufen, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist. „Wie kann es eigentlich sein …" begann er und sah sie amüsiert an. „… , dass du immer in mich rein rennst?" Amaris sah ihn an. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn du immer im Weg stehst." gab sie zurück. „Wow, so frech, und das kurz vor Weihnachten." Er grinste sie an. Hinter ihnen hörte man erst Schritte, dann die erfolglosen Versuche, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Sirius blickte über sie hinweg und Amaris drehte sich um, um James, Remus und Peter zu entdecken. James grinste sie an. „Was grinst du so?" fragte Amaris argwöhnisch. Er brach in Lachen aus, sowie Peter, Remus zwang sich auch zum Grinsen. Knallrot angelaufen, deutete James über sie. _Oh. Mein. Gott. _Über Amaris und Sirius schwebte etwas. Ein Mistelzweig.

Innerlich drehte Amaris durch. _Neeeiiiinnnn~ _Zum ersten mal in ihren ganzen Leben, spürte Amaris, wie ihr Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sirius sah nach oben, dann wieder zu Amaris, die den Blickkontakt vermied. Er lächelte verschmitzt. Dann, und ohne jede Vorwarnung, berührten seine Lippen ihre. In Amaris geht ein Tornado los. Sie sollte eigentlich glücklich sein, immerhin gelingt ihr ihre Mission gerade perfekt, aber genau das ist der Grund, der sie verwirrt. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Sie wollte ihn küssen, jedoch ohne dabei schlechte Hintergründe zu haben. Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte Totenstille und alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. James grinste Sirius an, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

Amaris bekam viele neidische Blicke der Mädchen zugeworfen, so wie auch Sirius von den Jungen. Amaris wagte es nicht, jemanden anzusehen, als James grinsend zu ihnen kam. _Potter … wieso?_ „Guten Morgen, Turteltäubchen." Sie blieb stumm. „Das ist aber keine freundliche Begrüßung, dabei wollten wir dir gerade dein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben." Amaris, welche sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte, blickte auf. „Guten Morgen, James." sagte sie übertrieben freundlich und umarmte ihn. „Besser?" fragte sie, eine Augenbraue gehoben. „Allerdings." antwortete James grinsend. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Gut, jetzt da das geklärt ist …" Sirius wich von Amaris' Seite zu James', welcher ein samtne, schwarze Schachtel hervorholte. Sirius nahm sie ab und reichte sie Amaris, welche die Schachtel ohne wirklich große Erwartungen öffnete. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie eine Kette entdeckte. Sie war aus purem Silber und an ihr pendelte ein Stein aus blauem Diamant in Form eines Tropfens. Amaris wusste, dass die Kette sehr teuer gewesen sein muss. Etwas, was man nicht einfach mal so verschenkt. _Wow. _„D-danke." brachte sie nur heraus, als ihr etwas einfiel. Sie sank auf die Knie und öffnete ihren Koffer, wo sie ein großes, schweres, hübsch verpacktes Geschenk herausholte. Sie gab es Sirius. „Das ist für jeden von euch. Oh, und wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ihr für den Rest des Jahres Nachsitzen müsst oder man euch aus Neid überfällt, dann öffnet es erst, wenn ihr allein seit."

Beim Hogwarts-Express angekommen suchte Amaris sich ein leeres Abteil. Sie musste nachdenken. Als sie endlich ein leeres Abteil gefunden hat, hievte sie ihren Koffer auf die Gepäckablage und ließ sich in den Sitz fallen. _Was war das denn gerade Amaris? Hör auf Schuldgefühle zu haben! Du hast eine Mission, und du solltest froh darüber sein, dass sie so gut verläuft! Black ist nur eine Person, die du ausspionieren sollst. Sonst nichts. Absolut nichts._

Seufzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. _Nichts weiter. _Sie versuchte vergebens den Kopf frei zu machen, ihre Gaben mit Okklumentik zu benutzen. _Wenn Voldemort auch nur ein Hauch von guten Gefühlen gegenüber Black bemerkt, bist du tot, und das buchstäblich, alles klar?! _Sie sank in ihren Sitz zurück und spielte gedankenverloren mit der Kette, die die Rumtreiber ihr geschenkt hatten. Auch wenn Amaris bezweifelte, dass Remus etwas dazu beigetragen hat. Zumindestens nicht freiwillig. Der blaue Stein funkelte im Licht des Sonnenaufgangs.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Abteiltür. Amaris blickte auf. Die Rumtreiber öffneten die Tür, kamen hinein, schlossen sie und setzten sich einfach. „Klar; kein Problem. Kommt ruhig rein." sagte sie, als sie sich alle gegenüber von ihr setzten. Sirius hielt das Weihnachtsgeschenk in der Hand, dass sie ihnen geschenkt hatte.

Es warne vier Zwei-Wege-Spiegel. „Du bist doch verrückt!" sagte James. „Die sind doch ein Vermögen wert!" Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Als ob das bei meiner Familie viel ausmachen würde. Außerdem dachte ich, dass sie praktisch für euch wären." „In wie fern?" fragte Sirius. „Zunächst einmal, weil ihr, wie ich inzwischen mitbekommen habe, meistens an verschiedenen Orten nachsitzen müsst und zum anderen, weil ihr dann zu Remus sprechen könnt, wenn er mal wieder wegen … seinen Problem … im Krankenflügel liegt und Pomfrey euch verbietet, ihn zu besuchen."

Den Rumtreibern klappte die Kinnlade runter. Remus wurde auf der Stelle weiß und schien gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Sirius legte ihn beruhigend eine Hand auf Schulter. „Woher weißt du-" aber Amaris schnitt James zum zweiten mal das Wort ab. „Ich bin nicht dumm, Jungs. Remus verschwindet genau einmal im Monat, nämlich an Vollmond. Und die Tage davor und danach ist er immer etwas … depressiv." sie sagte das letzte Wort langsam und blickte zu Remus, der sie in Schock anstarrte und zu zittern begonnen hatte. „Beruhige dich Remus." sagte Amaris ruhig. „Ich habe es niemanden gesagt und werde es auch niemanden sagen. Außerdem verurteile ich dich dafür genau so wenig wie deine Freunde." _Und ich werde es auch weiter für mich behalten, solange du dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraushältst. _Fügte sie gedanklich hinzu, und meinte zu glauben, dass Remus sie verstehen konnte. Er wusste, dass sein Misstrauen nicht unbemerkt geblieben ist. Er wusste, dass Amaris ihn durchschaut hatte.

Die Jungs wünschten Amaris alle noch einmal frohe Weihnachten, als der Zug langsamer wurde. „Geht schon mal, ich komm gleich nach." sagte Sirius zu ihnen und Amaris fühlte sich unbehaglich. Die anderen nickten und gingen. „Ist alles gut Amaris?" Amaris starrte zum Fenster raus. Der Bahnsteig kam in Sicht. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „'Maris?" „Ja, ähm … du solltest gehen. Wir sind da." sie vermied seinen Blick und holte ihren Koffer aus der Gepäckablage. „Warte, ich helfe dir." er half ihr den Koffer zu holen. Eigentlich hätte sie ihm gesagt, sie könne es allein und bräuchte keine Hilfe, aber sie konnte es nicht, ihre Arme waren zu schwach und fühlten sich gebrechlicher als Glas an. „Danke." murmelte Amaris. Sirius nickte nur kurz, wirkte aber besorgt. „Was ist mit dir?" fragte er plötzlich. „Mit mir? Was soll mit mir sein?" fragte Amaris gespielt überrascht. „Ach komm schon, gestern Abend warst du noch gut drauf und seit heute Morgen …" er unterbrach sich. „Hat es etwas mit dem Kuss zu tun?" _Irgendwie ja, irgendwie nein. _Amaris seufzte. „Ich wollte dich nicht drängen." entschuldigte Sirius sich und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Nein Sirius, es hat nichts mit dem Kuss zu tun." beschwichtigte Amaris ihn. Als sie aus dem Abteil wollte, griff er sie an der Taille. „Es hat dich also nicht gestört?" Sie wurde rot, aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann würde es dich ja auch nicht stören, wenn ich das hier mache." Amaris hatte keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, als Sirius sie näher an sich zog und sie küsste. Sie hätte fluchen können, aber stattdessen gab sie den Kuss zurück. Es war nicht am Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum, dieses mal meinten es beide. Wärme breitete sich in Amaris aus und für einen Moment entspannte sie sich. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals und in ihrem Bauch spürte sie ein Ziehen. Als sie sich wieder lösten funkelten die Augen der beiden. Sirius grinste sie an, bevor er die drei schönsten Worte der Welt sagte: „Ich liebe dich." Hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an. Amaris wollte es auch einfach so sagen können. Ihn sagen, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Aber wenn es nun keine Liebe war? „Liebst du mich?" fragte er. Amaris sah ihn gequält an und zuckte mit ihren Schultern, den Kopf von ihn weg drehend. „Ich weiß nicht … wie sich Liebe anfühlt." gab sie etwas widerspenstig zu. „Dann lass es mich dir zeigen." er hob ihren Kopf an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Willst du meine Freundin sein? Also, feste Freundin, versteht sich." Amaris lächelte ihn an. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und nickte. „Gut." sagte er grinsend. „Dann sehen wir uns nach den Ferien, Prinzessin." er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann verschwand er aus dem Abteil.

Als Amaris aus den Zug kam, suchte sie den Bahnsteig nach bekannten Gesichtern ab. Und dann sah sie sie, was nicht schwer war. Ihre Schwester Merina, ihre Mutter Alice und ihr Vater Damian erregten viel Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drängte sich durch die Schar Menschen zu ihnen, wobei sie sofort eine elegante und selbstsichere Haltung einnahm. Sie trug kein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, wie die anderen Schüler, die ihre Eltern und Geschwister begrüßten. „Amaris." begrüßten ihre Eltern sie wie aus einem Munde. „Mutter, Vater." Sie blickte zu ihrem Zwilling. „Merina." Merina nickte nur. Offenbar war sie von der Vorstellung, den dunklen Lord gegenüber zu treten, genau so sehr begeistert wie Amaris. Ihre Haut war blasser als sonst und ihre Augen strahlten keine Wärme wie sonst aus, sondern Angst. Ein letztes mal schaute Amaris sich auf den Bahnhof um und sah, dass in der Ferne auch die Rumtreiber ihre Familie beobachteten. Sie konnte Wut in Sirius Gesicht sehen, als er zu seinen Freunden sprach. Sie fragte sich nur, worüber sie sprachen.

* * *

**Q: Gibt es schon einen Ship-Name für Amaris und Sirius? Lol, ich shippe die beiden jetzt schon xD**

**A: Gute Frage. Simaris (oder Amarius …?) ja, es klingt blöd, aber fangt ihr mal etwas mit den Namen Amaris und Sirius an xD Und wenn du die beiden shippst, dann bist du dieses Kapitel bestimmt aus dem Bett gefallen xD**

**Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen **

**Bis nächsten Mittwoch :)**


	9. 8: Das Treffen mit dem dunkeln Lord

**Kapitel Acht**

**Das Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord**

* * *

Zusammen mit ihrer Familie verließ Amaris den Bahnhof. Als sie in kalte Luft heraus gingen, erwartete Henry, ihr Fahrer und Butler sie bereits. Ja, Butler. Die Morgans hatten einfach zu viel Geld und zu wenig Lust, sich selbst zu bewegen. „Mrs und Mr Morgan." begrüßte er Amaris' Eltern und hielt ihnen die Tür zu einem großen, schwarzen Auto auf. Beide stiegen ein. „Zwillinge." er lächelte ein wenig. Die Zwillinge waren höflicher zu ihm, als die anderen aus der Familie. „Henry." begrüßten sie ihn freundlich. Dann stiegen sie in das Auto ein, welches vorne ein Fahrerabteil und hinten ein weiteres Abteil, mit zwei gegenüber platzierten Ledersitzen. Merina und Amaris setzten sich gegenüber von ihren Eltern.

„Nun Amaris, wie ist deine Mission verlaufen. Ich hoffe doch, dass der dunkle Lord erfreut sein wird?" begann ihr Vater, und in seiner Stimme war etwas warnendes. „Ich denke schon, ganz besonders Black hat Vergnügen mit meiner Anwesenheit." sagte Amaris und hatte etwas abwertendes angenommen. Sie durfte sich nichts Positives gegenüber Sirius und James, oder gar den anderen Rumtreibern erlauben. „Sehr gut." sagte ihre Mutter. Ihr Vater nickte nur, streng wie immer. Er hatte dunkles, graues Haar , grüne Augen, von denen etwas kaltes ausging, und war wie seine Frau und Merina recht gebräunt. Dennoch war er nicht unattraktiv. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sogar viele weibliche Bewunderer. _Ew._

„Wieso will der dunkle Lord uns sehen?" brach es aus Amaris heraus. „Er will mit dir allein über deine Mission sprechen und noch etwas anderes, aber ich weiß nicht was. Es soll ausschließlich für dich und deine Schwester gedacht sein." sagte ihr Vater. Amaris nickte nur kühl. _Klasse. Voldi hat also eine Überraschung für mich. Kann nur gut gehen._

Ein wenig später hielt das Auto vor dem Tor eines alten Hauses, welches mitten im Nirgendwo war. Es hatte etwas düsteres und unheimliches an sich, aber Amaris verbot es sich, jegliches Anzeichen von Nervosität zu zeigen. Mit ihrer Familie ging sie in das große Haus. Es sah von innen aus wie von außen, reich, aber düster und alt. Vor einer großen Tür stoppten sie. „Ihr werdet allein da rein gehen." sagte Damian. Merina warf Amaris einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Amaris klopfte dreimal an der Tür, bevor eine kalte und zischende Stimme antwortete. „Herein." Die Tür öffnete sich von selbst. Die Zwillinge betraten ein großen Saal, mit lediglich einen langen Tisch in der Mitte. Beide gingen zu Voldemort.

Er hatte scharlachrote, schlitzförmige Augen; hohle Wangen; blasse Haut und schwarzes Haar. Früher soll er einmal gut ausgesehen haben, aber jetzt ist er nur noch ein Schatten davon. Beide Schwestern knieten sich vor ihm nieder, so wie ihr Vater es ihnen gesagt hatte. „Erhebt euch." sagte Voldemort und sie standen auf. Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Amaris gerichtet. „Amaris …" sagte er langsam. „Wie ich gehört habe, verlief deine Mission bisher erfolgreich?" Sie antwortete mit sicherer Stimme. „Ja, mein Lord. Black und Potter vertrauen mir. Insbesondere Black." „Sehr gut …" sagte Voldemort befriedigt. „Vermutet man dich in irgendeiner Art?" „Die Wahrsagelehrerin hatte in meiner ersten Stunde eine Vision in der Kristallkugel gesehen. Sie wollte Dumbledore davon berichten, aber ich kam ihr glücklicher Weise zuvor." Er schien ein wenig erstaunt. „Ist sie tot?" fragte er. „Nein, mein Lord. Ich habe ihre Erinnerungen bearbeitet, da ich dachte, dass eine tote Lehrerin für zu viel Verdacht gesorgt hätte." „Aber natürlich … ein kluge Entscheidung … Nun, ich habe etwas für euch beide, aber dafür sollten wir eure Eltern mit rein bringen. Avery." Ein Todesser, den Amaris bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte, öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus. Eine Minute später kam Avery mit Alice und Damian wieder.

Amaris' Eltern knieten sich vor Voldemort nieder. „Erhebt euch." sagte er erneut. Beide Eltern standen auf. „Ich hoffe doch, es gibt kein Problem mit Amaris' Mission, mein Lord?" sagte Damian und knirschte mit den Zähnen. _Hey! Wieso immer ich?! _„Nein, tatsächlich bin ich erfreut, wie sie damit voran kommt." _Danke. Wenigstens ist Voldi stolz auf mich. _„Es geht um ein … Geschenk … für eure Töchter." Amaris sah, wie ihre Mutter erbleichte. „Mein Lord?" fragte sie, als ob sie sich verhört hätte. Die Tür ging erneut auf und mehrere Todesser kamen in den Saal. „Sag mir, Amaris, hast du von Mulcliper gehört? Den Schüler aus dem Haus Slytherin?" Amaris schüttelte etwas verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich befürchte nicht, mein Lord." „Nun, dann lasst es mich euch allen sagen. Letzte Woche wurde Mulcliper, ebenfalls aus einer Todesserfamilie, der Hogwarts-Schule verwiesen, da man einen Brief für ihn gefunden hat, welcher ohne jeden Zweifel klarmacht, dass er auf unserer Seite ist. Seit dem ist er auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. So etwas darf nicht noch einmal passieren, schon gar nicht mit Amaris." Die Blicke wurden auf Amaris gerichtet, welche sich unbehaglich fühlte. „Sie ist die stärkste Informationsquelle aus Hogwarts. Und da sie nicht in Slytherin ist, verdächtigt man sie nicht. Weder Schüler noch Lehrer ahnen etwas von ihr. Das muss so bleiben. Deshalb brauchen wir einen neuen Weg, die Informationen und Anweisungen auszutauschen. Deshalb wird ihr ihre Schwester Merina helfen."

Merina hatte nun eine weiße Farbe angenommen und zitterte kaum merklich. „Vor vielen Jahren habe ich eine Legende gelesen, die um zwei Kräfte geht, welche uralte Magie ist. Natürlich wollte ich es zuerst nicht glauben, bis eines Tages eine Gruppe Auroren hinter mir her war …" Im Saal herrschte stille. Niemand wagte es auch nur zu atmen. _Worauf will er hinaus? _„Avery, Smith, holt sie." zwei Todesser verschwanden aus dem Saal. „Natürlich waren ein paar Auroren nichts verglichen zu mir. Aber da war ein Mann und eine Frau, die mich, zugegeben, ganz gut hingehalten haben. Beide waren unnatürlich stark. Die Frau hatte einen Zauber, der jeden verbrennen würde. Nicht wie ein Dämonenfeuer, nein, das hier war viel stärker. Der Mann hingegen konnte alles in reines Eis verwandeln. Zusammen waren sie sehr gut. Aber natürlich nicht gut genug, ich habe sie nach einigen Minuten geschlagen. Ich habe sie jedoch nicht getötet, sondern war neugierig. Mit etwas Folter und Veritaserum war es einfach, die beiden zum Reden zu bringen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden Zwillinge waren …" Amaris schluckte und Merina griff zitternd nach ihrer Hand, welche kalt geworden war. „Sie haben mich gewarnt, dass die Kräfte eine einzelne Person zerstören könnten und nur Zwillinge sie beherrschen könnten, da diese eine Art 'besondere Verbindung' teilen. Ich habe die Kräfte nie genommen und beide am Leben erhalten, aber nun seit ihr alt genug." In diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf und die Todesser kamen mit einem Mann und einer Frau zurück. Beide hatten braunes Haar und blaue Augen. Aber beide sahen auch sehr blass und schwach aus. Schwach und müde von den Foltern. Der Mann wurde gegenüber von Amaris platziert, die Frau gegenüber von Merina. „Damit euch bei eurer Mission niemand mehr in die Quere kommen kann, und ihr mir besser dienen könnt, werden die Kräfte euch gehören." sagte Voldemort nun direkt zu Amaris und Merina. „Nun beweist eure Loyalität: Tötet sie, und ihr übertragt ihre Kräfte auf euch." Der Mann vor Amaris war wie auch seine Schwester gefesselt, geknebelt und noch einmal mit einem Zauber erstarrt. „Tut es! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit! Im Moment sind Todesser im Ministerium und sichern, dass nur sie es sind, die eure unerlaubte Magie bemerken!" zischte Voldemort. Amaris hatte bis eben noch gar nicht an die Spur gedacht. Das kam ihr inzwischen sowieso unwichtig vor. Sie wird jetzt zum ersten mal töten, und der Gedanke war erschreckend. Sie und Merina nickten sich noch einmal zu, dann richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Zwillinge und sagten einheitlich: „Avada Kedavra!"

Es geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als der Fluch sie in der Brust traf. Ein rot-goldenes Licht schien aus dem Körper der Frau entzogen zu werden und ein bläulich-silbriges aus dem Mann. Amaris sah zu, wie das Licht über den Strahl des Fluchs und dann über ihren Zauberstab kam und letztendlich darüber bei ihr aufgenommen wurde. Ein Gefühl eisiger Kälte durchströmte sie, es war jedoch nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil: Amaris fühlte sich stärker als jemals zuvor, als könnte sie alles tun. Nach einen kurzen Moment ließ das Gefühl nach. „Sehr gut …" sagte Voldemort. „Nun zum Plan ..."

Der Plan war schnell gesagt, aber er war riskant. Voldemort hatte beiden Schwestern jeweils eine Kette gegeben, welche sich erhitzten, sobald einer die Anwesenheit des anderen brauchten und sie konnten darüber kommunizieren. Amaris solle mindestens zweimal im Monat nach Merina rufen, welche dann am Rande des verbotenen Waldes auf sie warten würde, um später mit Informationen zurück nach Hause zu gehen.

* * *

**Das lang ersehnte (jedenfalls für mich) Treffen von Voldi, Amaris und Merina. Mir hat es echt Spaß gemacht, hier Amaris' Gedanken aufzuschreiben xD**

**Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen **

**Bis nächsten Mittwoch :)**


	10. Kapitel 9: Schwestern fürs Leben

**Okay, zwei Sachen vorneweg: **

**1.: Wie ich gestern feststellen musste, hat das updaten letzte Woche nicht geklappt. Warum? Das wüsste ich auch gern. Jedenfalls bekommt ihr jetzt das Kapitel, was eigentlich schon letzte Woche fällig gewesen wäre. **

**2.: 2-200. Diese FF hat über 200 Reads. Das ist- ich brauche einen Moment.**

**Okay.**

**Ich glaube ich habe mich wieder beruhigt.**

**DANKE!**

* * *

**Kapitel Neun**

**Schwestern fürs Leben**

* * *

Eines Morgens stand Amaris nur widerwillig auf. Heute war der Weihnachtsball, und sie hatte wirklich keine Lust. Überall wären langweilige Menschen und sie würde wieder hundertmal zum Tanz aufgefordert werden. Sie ging ins Bad, zog sich etwas bequemes an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihre Haut war noch bleicher als sonst schon und unter ihren Augen waren lila-blaue Ringe zu sehen. Die letzten Nächte waren für sie die Hölle. Immer wieder hatte sie Albträume, meistens von der Vision die sie seit Hogwarts hatte, aber manchmal auch von Feuer und Eis. _Das muss etwas mit den Kräften zu tun haben. _Rätselte Amaris, als sie müde in das Esszimmer ging. Erstaunlicherweise war nur Merina im Esszimmer. Wie auch bei Amaris sah sie müde aus, aber dennoch war etwas starkes und warmes an ihr. Ihre Aura hatte sich verändert. „Morgen." gähnte Amaris. „Ich sehe schon, du schläfst so gut wie ich es tue." sie setzte sich an den Tisch gegenüber von ihr und streckte sich. Wenn die Zwillinge allein waren, dann konnten sie beide die ganzen formellen Sachen lassen. Dafür kannten sie sich einfach zu gut. „Ja." gähnte Merina. „Wo ist das alte Biest namens Mutter?" fragte Amaris. „Wollte noch ein paar Besorgungen machen. Wir haben das Haus also für uns bis sie Nachmittags zurück kommt. Sie hat uns natürlich die Geschenke hier gelassen, sollen sie schon öffnen." sie deutete auf ihren Weihnachtsbaum, welcher silber und grün geschmückt war und unter dem haufenweise Geschenke lagen. „Vater trifft sich mit irgendjemanden, er kommt erst zum Ball wieder." Amaris nickte, als Nele kam. Nele war einer ihrer vielen Hauselfen. Eigentlich wurden die Hauselfen in dem Anwesen der Morgans als minderwertig betrachtet, und dementsprechend behandelt. Aber nicht Merina und Amaris. Beide wissen die Hauselfen zu schätzen. Also behandeln sie diese auch höflich. „Morgen, Nele." sagte Merina und ging zum Weihnachtsbaum, wo sie ein weiches, blaues Kissen und eine blaue Decke hervornahm. Sie heilt es dem Elfen lächelnd hin. „Frohe Weihnachten." der Elf nahm Kissen und Decke und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Vielen Dank, Herrin Merina" Merina lächelte. „Bedank' dich auch bei Amaris. Sie hatte es gekauft, ich komme ja leider nur selten aus den Haus." Nele drehte sich zu Amaris, Tränen in ihren riesigen Augen. „Vielen Dank, Herrin Amaris, Nele wird gut damit umgehen. Ihr hättet Nele das nicht holen sollen." Amaris lächelte. „Ich bitte dich Nele. Du hast dich all die Jahre gut um mich und meine Schwester gekümmert, da ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk doch nur selbstverständlich." Nele bedankte sich und tischte beiden Frühstück auf, dann disapparierte sie.

Die Schwestern aßen in Stille, dann packten sie ihre Geschenke aus. „Denkst du wir können Henry dazu überreden, unsere Geschenke alle auf einmal mit Magie auszupacken?" fragte Merina grinsend. Amaris grinste zurück. „Nach dem Vorfall von vor 5 Jahren? Schlechte Chance, ich wette mit dir, dass es immer noch da ist." beide lachten aus vollem Herzen.

Als die Schwestern 10 Jahre alt waren, haben sie ihren Butler Henry Geschenkpapier mit den Schwestern des Schicksals darauf geholt, welches, wenn es einmal klebte, für immer klebte. Zusammen haben sie es heimlich in seinen Schlafzimmer direkt über seinen Bett befestigt - die ganze Wand entlang. Henrys Reaktion war jedenfalls nicht mehr so lustig mit anzusehen, als er die beiden durch das ganze Haus jagte. Aber er konnte ihnen noch nie lange böse bleiben. „Ja, ich glaube du hast Recht." sagte Merina noch immer lachend. Dann wurde ihre Miene traurig. „Du glaubst ja nicht wie sehr mir diese Momente fehlen."

Sie meinte nicht den Moment von vor fünf Jahren, das wusste Amaris. Es waren die Momente wie gerade, wovon sie zu wenig hatten. Sie hatten einfach zu wenig gelacht, und die letzte Zeit hatte es sich angefühlt, als hätten beide ihr Lachen verloren. Merina, weil sie allein hier war, hier, wo Todesser sich gerne trafen und ihr Flüche beibrachten und bei Amaris, weil sie auch allein war und ihr Lachen in den letzten Monaten nur erzwungen war. Meistens jedenfalls. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst." sagte Amaris leise.

Dann wechselte Merina das Thema. „Also läuft bei deiner Mission alles gut?" fragte sie und widmete sich wieder ihren Geschenken zu. „Ja, es läuft alles gut …" antwortete Amaris, durch das Thema nicht gerade besser gelaunt. Kurz herrschte Stille. Dann sagten beide im Chor: „Ich muss dir etwas sagen!" sie sahen sich an und grinsten. Früher beendeten sie sogar die Sätze des anderen, aber ihre Eltern waren darüber nie so glücklich. „Okay, du zuerst." sagte Merina. „Nein, nach dir." erwiderte Amaris. Merina seufzte. „Okay, aber du darfst es niemanden sagen … also ich … ich … ich hasse es auf der Seite der Todesser zu sein!"

Merina schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Die Worte trafen Amaris wie ein Dolch. War Merina nicht immer diejenige der beiden gewesen, die immer voll und ganz auf der Seite der Familie war? „Bitte sag es niemanden! Wer weiß, was die dann mit mir machen." sie wirkte verängstigt und zum ersten mal seit einer Ewigkeit, fand sie sich in Amaris' Armen wieder. „Ich werde es niemanden sagen." sagte Amaris und löste sich wieder. „Jedenfalls solange du niemanden sagst, dass ich deiner Meinung bin." Merina starrte sie an. „Was?! Aber du warst doch so selbstsicher bei dem dunklen Lord! Ich dachte du wärst auf seiner Seite!" Amaris lachte verächtlich. „Was? Ich? Auf der Seite von den guten alten Voldi?!" „Sssh!" zischte Merina, aber grinste. „Du nennst ihn Voldi?" fragte sie flüsternd. Amaris nickte grinsend. „Hast du keine Angst?" fragte sie plötzlich. „Ach 'Rina ..." Amaris seufzte. „Doch." sagte sie ziemlich nebensächlich „Ich habe Angst davor, was er den Menschen, die ich mag, antun könnte. Aber ich selbst werde niemals Angst vor ihm haben, denn er ist ein einziger Feigling. Er hat selbst Angst 'Rina; Angst vor dem Tod. Er macht mir keine Angst. Er ist erbärmlich." sie lächelte ein wenig und Merina lächelte. „Okay Ami, dann sind wir ja einer Meinung." Amaris kicherte. „Was ist?" fragte Merina. „Ich wollte nur ehrlich zu dir sein … ich … hasse den Namen Ami." Merina kicherte. „Aber du nennst mich 'Rina, dann brauchst du auch einen Spitznamen." „Sirius nennt mich entweder Prinzessin oder 'Maris." „'Maris soll's sein."

Als sie sich wieder von den Kichern beruhigten, grinste Merina sie an. „Läuft da etwa etwas zwischen euch?" Amaris wurde rot. Merina quiekte aufgeregt. „Ahhh! Ich wusste es! Ich wollte ja nichts vor Mum und Dad sagen, aber auf den Bild sah er echt …" „Unfassbar, unwiderstehlich, unglaublich gut aus?" fragte Amaris und lächelte diebisch, während sie mit ihrer Kette spielte. Aber Merina sah sie ein wenig traurig an. „Und bist du mit ihm wegen der Mission oder wegen deinen Gefühlen mit ihm zusammen?" Amaris' Lächeln verblasste. „Du hast dich in ihn verliebt …" schloss Merina aus ihrem Blick. „Und die Mission? Was machst du, wenn … Voldemort … ihn umbringen will?" fragte sie leise. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich weitermache." gab Amaris zu.

„Wenn ich weiter mache, breche ich langsam mein Herz und seines, plus ich bringe ihn in Gefahr. Und wenn ich nicht weitermache, dann wird er mich und jeden der mir lieb ist umbringen." „Und wenn du weg rennst?" unterbrach Merina sie. „Mit ihm? Einfach weit weg, wo man euch nicht finden kann. Damit ihr glücklich werden könnt." Amaris schüttelte den Kopf. „Da sehe ich vier Probleme: 1.: Dann müsste ich ihn alles beichten und er wird mich hassen. 2.: Niemand von uns beiden ist ein Typ zum abhauen. 3.: Er müsste seine Freunde hinter sich lassen. 4.: Ich müsste _dich _hinter mir lassen … Nein … es muss ein anderen Weg geben."

So verging der Rest des Tages bis zum Abend. Merina und Amaris redeten über alles mögliche und machten sich in Amaris' Zimmer für den Ball fertig. Merina hatte sich für ein kurzes, goldenes Kleid mit Spitze entschieden. „Was nimmst du für ein Kleid?" fragte sie Amaris, die vor ihren Kleiderschrank stand und sich nicht entscheiden konnte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." sagte sie und ließ sich nach hinten auf ihr Bett fallen. „Unsinn! Du bist eine Veela!" „_Halb_veela." korrigierte Amaris sie, ohne aufzublicken. „Und wenn schon, du bist sozusagen immer der Mittelpunkt auf solchen Bällen! Und jetzt komm, wir finden schon etwas. Und jetzt komm hier her! Du hast so viele Kleide, es wird Zeit, dass du eines davon trägst!" Sie zog Amaris am Fuß aus dem Bett und hob sie vom Boden auf. „Ich will nicht …" jammerte Amaris lustlos. „Ich auch nicht, aber wenn wir da durch müssen, dann zusammen. Wenn wir erst einmal mit dir fertig sind, werden alle Blicke dir gelten." „Ja, aber die Frage ist warum: Weil ich gut aussehen oder weil ich furchtbar aussehe?" Merina stieß sie in die Rippen. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut." gab Amaris lachend nach.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide fertig. Merina trug ihr goldenes Kleid mit einer goldenen Halskette und goldenen Pumps. Dazu hatte Amaris sie passend geschminkt und das ganze mit einem zartrosa farbenen Lippenstift abgerundet. „Et voilà! Du warst schon immer das Goldkind in der Familie." scherzte Amaris. Merina zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Tut mir Leid, ich habe zu viel Zeit mit James und Sirius verbracht."

Amaris sah letztendlich atemberaubend schön aus. Sie trug ein weinrotes Kleid, welches zweigeteilt war. Das Oberteil war voller goldener Details und gab Blick auf den Rücken. Das Unterteil war weinrote Seide, welche nur weit oben noch etwas Gold hatte. Dazu trug sie die selben Schuhe wie zum Weihnachtsball von Slughorn: glitzernd und um ihren Fuß schlangen sich Blätterranken, nur waren sie dieses mal gold statt silber. Dazu noch goldene Armbänder, ein ähnliches Makeup dem Merinas und hochgestecktes Haar.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer, einfach froh darüber, sich endlich wieder zu haben.

* * *

_**Schwestern fürs Leben!**_ **Ich liebe dieses Kapitel allein schonmal wegen der Verbindung zwischen Amaris und Merina.**

**Wie immer hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat!**

**Ps.: Nächste Woche erwartet euch eine kleine Überraschung ;)(Was unter anderem auch daran liegt, dass das mit dem Update letzte Woche nicht funktioniert hat.)**

**Also bis nächsten Mittwoch ;)**


	11. Kapitel 10: Gefangenschaft

**Okay, zu der Überraschung von der ich letzte Woche sprach: Ursprünglich waren das hier ****_zwei _****Kapitel. Da mir aber das erste zu kurz war, bekommt ihr heute beide als ein Kapitel xD**

**Viel Spaß bei diesem Zwei-Teiler!**

* * *

**Kapitel Zehn**

**Gefangenschaft**

* * *

Amaris und Merina warteten mit ihren Eltern vor der Eingangstür zur Halle. „Sie können nun rein kommen." sagte Henry und Amaris' Eltern nickten kurz, bevor vom Inneren der Halle ein Stimme ertönte. „Und nun die Herren des Hauses: Damian Morgen mit seiner Frau Alice Morgan, und deren Töchtern Amaris und Merina Morgan." Die Tür schwang auf und die Aufgerufen traten hinein. Merina und Amaris liefen mit etwas Abstand hinter ihren Eltern. Bei der Sicht von den berühmten Zwillingen gab es viele Seufzer und so etwas wie: „Wie schön die beiden doch sind." oder „Atemberaubend schön." und ähnliches. Amaris zog daraufhin nur eine Grimasse zu Merina, welche sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Beide hassten solche Feiern, aber wenn sie zusammen waren war es wenigstens halbwegs erträglich.

Amaris und Merina hatten sich an einen Platz etwas abseits der Menschenmasse gestellt und redeten, als Amaris ein Knall hörte, welcher durch die Menschen und deren Gerede von niemand anderen gehört wurde. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Irgendjemand muss appariert sein. Nach einigen Sekunden erblickte sie ihren Vater, welcher sich etwas tiefer gebeugt hatte, um einen Hauselfen zuzuhören. Den Hauselfen kannte Amaris sofort. Sein Name war Luzifer und er war ganz einfach bösartig.

Sie sah wie der Blick ihres Vaters sich mit jedem Wort des Elfen verfinsterte. Sie stieß Merina sanft in die Rippen, welche ihren Blick daraufhin folgte. Luzifer disapparierte wieder und Damian blickte sich um, offenbar wutentbrannt. Dann kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und er ging auf sie zu. „'Rina …" sagte Amaris langsam. „Ich glaube er ist auf _uns _wütend." „Aber wieso? Was haben wir getan?" „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Amaris und sah nervös dabei zu, wie ihr Vater auf die beiden zuging, ohne dabei auf andere Acht zu nehmen. Dann stand er vor ihnen und erzwang sich ein Lächeln, weil gerade ein Foto gemacht wurde. Mit einer Handgeste Damians verschwand der Fotograph. „Auf ein Wort." sagte er und ging los. Amaris und Merina folgten ihm, beide blass. Als sie aus der Halle gingen und die Treppen erreicht hatten, hielt er inne. „Kommt." befahl er und öffnete die Tür zu den Treppen. Das war nicht gut. Amaris wusste nur allzu gut, was hier unten vor sich ging.

Als sie unten im kalten Keller waren, sah Damian seine Töchter wutentbrannt an. Dann holte er mit der Hand aus und hinterließ ein brennendes Gefühl auf jeweils einer Wange der beiden. „Wie ich höre, habt ihr euch heute Morgen ausführlich über eure Sichtweise aus den dunklen Lord unterhalten …" _Oh nein. _Merina griff instinktiv nach Amaris' Hand. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie Angst hatte. „Wie kann das nur sein?! Meine eigenen Töchter, Blutsverräter! Ihr seit eine Schande für diese Familie! Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich dem dunklen Lord nicht davon unterrichten werde, sonst wärt ihr tot! Dafür sollt ihr bezahlen ... Luzifer!" mit einem Knall apparierte der Hauself und er lächelte die Zwillinge bösartig an. „Halte Amaris fest, ich kümmere mich zuerst um Merina!" Der Hauself packte Amaris. Sie versuchte, sich aus seinen Griff zu lösen, aber er war unwahrscheinlich stark. Damian nahm ihren Zauberstab und den von Merina. Er legte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch, packte Merina, und zehrte sie in eine der Zellen, die der Keller hatte. Amaris wehrte sich, aber es hatte kein Sinn. Sie hatte ihr Spiel verloren.

Einige Minuten lang musste Amaris zuhören, wie Damian Merina mit dem Cruciatusfluch folterte. Sie selbst schrie fast so laut wie sie, aber der Keller war mit etlichen Zaubern belegt. Niemand würde die Schreie hören. Dann war es plötzlich leise. _Sie muss das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Zum Glück. _Dann kam Damian und zerrte Amaris in eine Zelle neben Merina. „Du wirst erst hier freigelassen, wenn der Zug nach Hogwarts abfährt." sagte er kalt und kettete sie an. Sie werte sich, wollte ihn schlagen, aber er war zu stark. Sie war zu schwach. Und dann ging die Folterung los.

Er verfluchte sie mit dem Cruciatus und ein unfassbarer Schmerz durchfuhr Amaris. Sie schrie nicht - wollte ihm die Genugtuung von dem Klang nicht tun. Sie blieb bei Bewusstsein, zwang sich wach zu bleiben, an etwas anderes zu denken. Als er sie mit dem Cruciatus fertig gefolterte hatte, grinste er sie an, als er bereits aus der Zelle wollte. „Blutsverräterin." Amaris sah zu, wie er seinen Zauberstab nicht auf sie, sondern auf die Fesseln richtete, welche ihre Handgelenke fesselten. „Nein." sagte sie, in schlechter Vorahnung. „Vater nein, i-" aber er sagte das Wort bereits. „Flagrante." Es war so schlimm wie der Cruciatus, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. Damian verließ die Zelle, im Genuss den Schreien zu lauschen. Der Zauber Flagrante bewirkte, dass eine bestimmter Gegenstand bei jeder Berührung glühend heiß wird und zu schweren Brandverletzungen führt. Und er hatte Amaris' Fesseln damit belegt.

Nach sicherlich fünfzehn Minuten verzweifelten Schreiens verlor Amaris ihre Stimme. Und das Gefühl in ihren Armen. Und ihre Sicht. Alles war schwarz geworden.

* * *

„Was denkst du wie viele Tage es noch sind?" fragte Merina. Mittlerweile ist viel Zeit vergangen, auch wenn Amaris nicht sagen konnte, wie viel genau. In diesem Keller gab es nur Dunkelheit und jegliches Zeitgefühl war verloren. Ihre Arme gaben kein Gefühl mehr her, außer ihre rechte Hand ein wenig. Sie und Merina konnten aber wenigstens miteinander reden. Die einzige Person, die hier runter kam, war Damian, wenn er sie wieder foltern wollte. Das machte die Schwestern sehr schreckhaft. Bei jedem noch so leisen Geräusch zuckten sie zusammen. In der Nacht schliefen sie nicht, und wenn doch, dann nur um am Ende schreiend aus ihren Albträumen zu erwachen. Außerdem hatte Damian zu seinen eigenen Vergnügen die Zauberstäbe der beiden an der Wand befestigt, da, wo sie keiner der beiden erreichen kann, aber auch da, wo beide sie sehen konnten. Und das machte sie wahnsinnig.

Eines Nachts schlief Amaris ein. Das Anwesen der Morgans war zum Teil abgebrannt, zum anderen hatte sich Frost darüber gelegt.

Es war nur dieses Bild, das Amaris brauchte. Sie schrecke auf. „'Rina?" fragte sie in die Dunkelheit. „Ich bin wach." antwortete die schwache Stimme ihrer Schwester. „Ich denke ich habe einen Plan, aber er wird verrückt klingen." „'Maris, wenn wir nicht raus kommen, dann werde _ich _verrückt. Allmählich verliere ich den Verstand." Amaris lächelte ein wenig. Merina und sie haben es die letzten Tage, oder wie ihr es vorkam Wochen, damit verbracht, zu versuchen den anderen geistig zu helfen. Allein wären sie gebrochen. Aber nicht zusammen. Sie hatten ein Band, dass sie zusammen hielt. Und dieses Band konnte nichts und niemand trennen - niemals.

„Okay, der Plan ist wie folgt: Wir benutzen unsere Kräfte." Das war alles. Mehr war da einfach nicht. „'Maris, ich glaube _du_ hast den Verstand verloren. Wir haben keine Zauberstäbe, schon vergessen?" „Nein, dass mein ich nicht." sagte Amaris. „Die Kräfte die _er _uns gegeben hat." Kurz war alles still. Merina hatte verstanden, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Und wenn wir es schaffen?" fragte Merina. „Wohin gehen wir?" „Nach Hogwarts." antwortete ihre Schwester. „Dort sind wir sicher. Wir flüchten von hier aus bis nach London - das ist nicht sehr weit. Dann sehen wir weiter." „Denkst du wir schaffen das?" fragte Merina unsicher. „Ja." antwortete Amaris sicher.

Also konzentrierten sie sich, versuchten, irgendetwas zu bewirken. Nach fünf Minuten gab Merina auf. „Das schaffen wir nie." sagte sie. Amaris konzentrierte sich jedoch weiter, und dann erschien _sein_ Gesicht vor ihren Augen. Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, jetzt in Sirius' Armen zu sein.

Der Riegel zur Zellentür begann wackeln. Staub und kleine Steine aus den harten Boden der Zelle vibrierten. Amaris schrie. Und die Tür und die Fesseln flogen auf.

Amaris schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, den Merinas und den Schlüssel. Sie sperrte die Tür zu Merinas Zelle auf. Sie half ihrer Schwester auf und gab ihr ihren Zauberstab. „Benutze ihn erst, wenn dir nichts anderes übrig bleibt. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein." sagte sie und zusammen gingen sie die Treppen hoch. „Wenn wir hier draußen sind, werden wir von keinen Zaubern mehr verstummt. Wir müssen leise sein." dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat hinaus in den menschenleeren Korridor. „Komm." flüsterte sie zu ihrer Schwester. Sie liefen zu der Tür des Anwesens und öffneten sie. Mondlicht fiel auf die Gesichter der beiden.

„Bereit?" fragte Amaris, mit einem Blick zu ihrer Schwester, welche ein ganz klein wneig lächelte. „Nein." „Dann los." Bereit für einen Neuanfang.

Sie verließen das Anwesen und dessen Grundstück und gingen durch den Wald bis sie Autos hörten. Sie näherten sich den Geräuschen der Stadt und liefen und liefen. Immer öfter kamen sie an kleineren Straßen vorbei, dann auch an größeren. Zum Glück herrschte noch nicht viel Verkehr.

Erste Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf die blasse Haut der Zwillinge, als Amaris endlich ein Gebäude wieder erkannte, ein Gebäude in der Nähe von Kings Cross. Auf ihren Weg bekamen sie viele Blicke zugeworfen, was kein Wunder war, da beide schrecklich aussahen. Man hatte sie nur einmal von ihren Fesseln gelöst, damit sie sich umziehen konnten. Ihre Klamotten waren sehr schmutzig geworden, aber das zählte jetzt nicht. Beide hatten seit Tagen kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen, und das gerade war eine Erlösung.

Dann liefen sie an einem Gebäude vorbei, in dessen Schaufenster ein kleiner Kalender hing. Amaris wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Heute würde auf Gleis 9 ¾ der Hogwarts-Express abfahren. „'Rina, heute fährt er ab." stellte sie fest. Merina hatte verstanden und starrte sie an. Beide hatten verstanden. Damian würde in diesem Moment die Türen zu den Keller öffnen, die Treppen hinunter gehen und sehen, dass vier Dinge fehlten: zwei Zauberstäbe und deren Besitzer. „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Mit etwas Glück schaffen wir es rechtzeitig. Wir haben einen Vorsprung." sagte Amaris und gemeinsam mit Merina gingen sie zum Bahnhof, so schnell sie konnten, was gar nicht so einfach war, da Merina umgeknickt war. Amaris hätte ihr ja geholfen, aber wenn es eine Scahe gibt, in der sie sich noch nie ausgekannt hat, dann waren es Heilzauber und sie wollte sie nicht ausversehen noch schlimmer verletzen.

Und dann sahen sie sie endlich: Die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾. Schüler gingen mit ihren Eltern und Geschwister durch die Absperrung. Sie liefen auf die Absperrung zu, als Amaris ein bekanntes Gesicht sah. „Sirius!"

Der Junge mit dem schulterlangen, dunklem Haar und den grauen Augen schaute sich um, dann entdeckte er Amaris. Er ging auf sie zu, mit heiterer Miene, bis er immer näher kam und sein Lächeln verblasste und es letztendlich komplett von einer besorgten Mine getauscht wurde. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er erschrocken. „Wir haben später noch Zeit zum erklären." hetzte Amaris. „Wir müssen nach Hogwarts." Sirius sah sie verwirrt an, aber ging mit ihr durch die Absperrung. „Wir sollten schon einsteigen, er fährt gleich ab." sagte er und half ihr, Merina zu stützen.

Im Hogwarts-Express wurden Amaris und Merina viele Blicke zugeworfen, aber sie ignorierten sie alle. Sie suchten sich ein leeres Abteil ganz hinten, wo sie Merina auf einen Sitz setzten, sodass sie ihr Bein ausstrecken konnte. Amaris und Sirius setzten sich gegenüber von ihr hin und sahen zu, wie sie einschlief.

„Was ist passiert, Amaris?" fragte er erneut. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war erschöpft von dem ganzen Weg bis hier her und sie hatte seit Stunden nichts gegessen. Im Keller gab es immer nur eine kleine, kalte Mahlzeit am Tag, um sie am Leben zu erhalten. „'Maris …" Begann er, aber sie hatte sich ihm in die Arme geworfen. Tränen liefen ihr stumm über die Wangen.

Es klopfte an der Abteiltür. Hastig löste sie sich wieder von ihm und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg. Die Tür ging auf, aber Amaris hielt den Blick gesenkt, sie wollte nicht, dass man sie so sieht. „Da bist du ja Tatze, wir haben schon nach dir-" James hielt inne, als er die Schwestern sah. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er erschrocken. „Sehen wir so schrecklich aus?" scherzte Amaris, als sie den Blick hob und James und Remus sah. „Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr tagelang kein Sonnenlicht gesehen!" brach es aus ihm. Ihr Lächeln verblasste und das letzte Stück Farbe verließ sie. Die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage erschienen ihr vor dem Auge. Instinktiv griff sie sich an den Handgelenken, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihre Fesseln los war. Sie hatte kein Gefühl mehr in dieser Region. Sie starrte leer aus den Fenster, bis sie merkte, wie Merina zusammen zuckte.

„'Maris …?" fragte sie schwach. „Schlaf weiter 'Rina, der Weg ist lang. Wir sind sicher, versprochen." sagte Amaris ruhig, aber Merina setzte sich gerade hin. „Wenn hier jemand schlafen sollte, dann ja wohl du. Er hat dich öfter mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert - von den Fesseln ganz zu schweigen."

Die Jungs starrten die Schwestern an. Erst jetzt schien Merina sie bemerkt zu haben. „Oh …" sagte sie. „Ähm … Warum stellst du mich nicht deinen Freunden vor, 'Maris?" Unter anderen Umständen hätte Amaris sicherlich gelacht, über Merinas Versuch, dass Thema in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. „Ähm, ja … Also das ist Sirius, James und Remus. Jungs, meine Zwillingsschwester Merina." „_Das _ist dein Zwilling? Ihr seht euch kein Stück ähnlich! Habt ihr jemals eure Geburtsurkunden gesehen?" fragte Sirius. Amaris und Merina sahen sich kurz an, dann schmunzelten sie. Ganz so falsch war das mit dem Aussehen nicht. Merina sah ihrer Schwester einfach nicht ähnlich. Das einzige, was sie an ihren Aussehen teilten, waren einige Gesichtszüge.

„Ich denke ich gehe wieder zu Peter, er fragt sich bestimmt schon wo wir sind." sagte Remus nach einigen Minuten Stille. „Komm schon James." „Aber ich will wissen was passiert ist!" erwiderte James, aber nach einen Blick von Remus auf Sirius und Amaris gab er auf. „Schön. Aber das Gespräch ist noch nicht vorbei." Dann gingen sie beide.

Merina war inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen und Amaris lag in den schützenden Armen ihres Freundes. „Wie lang wart ihr unterwegs?" fragte Sirius, als sie gähnte. „Ein paar Stunden. Wir sind irgendwann in der Nacht aufgebrochen." antwortete sie. „Dann solltest du jetzt schlafen. Du wirst deine Energie dafür gebrauchen, Dumbledore all das zu erklären." Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Schläfe und sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schultern, schloss die Augen, und schlief sofort ein.

„'Maris." Eine Hand streichelte Amaris und sie regte sich. „Hmm …?" „Wir sind gleich da." flüsterte Sirius ihr ins Ohr. Amaris öffnete die Augen. Merina war inzwischen wach und ihr fiel auf, das Sirius seine Uniform angezogen hatte und ihr seine Lederjacke über die Schultern gelegt hatte. Merina beugte sich vor und hielt ihr Schokolade hin. „Von James." sagte sie. „Remus." korrigierte Sirius sie schmunzelnd. „Mein ich doch." Amaris nahm sich das Stück Schokolade und aß es langsam.

Sie gingen gemeinsam aus den Zug, wobei Sirius und Amaris Merina stützten. „Was is'n bei euch passiert?!" Amaris drehte sich um, als sie Hagrids Stimme hörte. Der gut zwei Meter große Halbriese kam auf sie zu. „Keine Zeit für Erklärungen Hagrid, wir müssen Dumbledore sprechen." sagte Amaris ernst und schlang Sirius' Jacke fester um sich, als ihr ein kalter Wind entgegen kam. Hagrid runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er aber. „Ja, 'türlich. Ich nehm' die Kleine." Und bevor Amaris etwas sagen konnte, hatte Hagrid Merina in den Armen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie sehr die letzten Tage beide mitgenommen hatten. Merina war bleicher geworden und sie war von Wunden übersät. Ihr braunes Haar hing glanzlos und schlaff an ihr herunter und sie sah aus, als würde sie sich nur noch an der Grenze zum Bewusstsein befinden. Amaris erging es nicht besser. Ihr Gesicht hatte die wenige Farbe verloren, welche es noch hatte und war schmutzig. Ihr Haar war in einem halboffenen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ihre Klamotten waren schmutzig - von Erde, Schweiß und Blut. In ihren Armen hatte sie inzwischen gar kein Gefühl mehr. Ganz plötzlich fühlte sie sich furchtbar schwach und eiskalt. Das war der Moment, in welchen ihre Knie nachgaben und ihre Augen nur noch schwarz wahrnahmen.

* * *

**Um die Frage von Sirius zu beantworten: Nein, sie haben ihre Geburtsurkunden noch nie gesehen. ABER- das hat nichts zu bedeuten. **

**(Oder vielleicht doch ... ?)**


	12. Kapitel 11: Die Beichte

**Kapitel Elf**

**Die Beichte**

* * *

„Wie geht es ihnen?" „Sie werden wieder auf die Beine kommen, allerdings mache ich mir um Mrs. Morgan Sorgen. Ihre Handgelenke weisen auf sehr dunkle Magie hin." „Welche Mrs. Morgan? Sie sind Schwestern." „Sind Sie sich da sicher?" „Ja, ich habe Bilder von ihnen im Prophet gesehen. Sie heißen Merina und Amaris."

Amaris vernahm Stimmen, konnte sie aber nicht ganz zuordnen. Sie spürte Schmerzen in ihrem ganzen Körper, worüber sie sich aber nicht beschwerte. _Besser als gar nichts mehr zu spüren. _Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ist die andere Schwester bereit für eine Vernehmung?" _Dumbledore …_ „Ich befürchte nicht. Egal was passiert ist, sie scheint ein Trauma zu haben. Das arme Mädchen weigert sich, ohne ihre Schwester etwas zu sagen. Außerdem ist sie noch sehr schwach und sie isst kaum etwas. Und Black weiß auch nicht, was passiert ist." _Merina? _Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und musste mehrere male blinzeln, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen. Einen Moment lang dachte sie, sie hätte nur geträumt und wäre im Anwesen. Aber das war sie nicht.

Sie war in Hogwarts - im Krankenflügel. Sie war noch nie hier, aber durch die vielen Betten war das nicht schwer zu erkennen. Sie spürte einen leichten Druck an ihrer rechten Hand. Sirius war auf einem Stuhl neben ihr eingeschlafen und hatte dennoch ihre Hand fest umgriffen.

Sie blickte sich um. Vor ihrem Bett waren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Johnson und eine Frau, welche sie nicht zuordnen konnte, aber von welcher sie vermutete, dass es sie Heilerin hier war. „Ah, sie ist aufgewacht! Bleib liegen, bleib liegen!" Die laute Stimme der Frau- _Wie heißt sie gleich nochmal? _-weckte auch Sirius. „Amaris!" brachte er nur hervor und richtete sich auf.

„Amaris-" begann die Frau. „-weißt du, wo du bist?" Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor Amaris richtig reagieren konnte. „Im … im Krankenflügel." _Denke ich jedenfalls._ „Weißt du, warum du hier bist? Weißt du, was passiert ist?" „Dam- …" Sie riss ihre Augen auf. „Meine Schwester! Wo ist Merina?!" Panisch sah sie sich um. „Ganz ruhig, Liebes. Deine Schwester schläft." Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Merina war hier. Am Leben und in Sicherheit. Doch auf die folgende Frage von Dumbledore fühlte sie sich schnell wieder unwohl. „Was ist passiert, Amaris?"

Ja – Was ist passiert?

_Du und Merina habt euch gegen eure Familie und Voldemort gewendet, wofür ihr bezahlen musstet – das ist passiert. _Sie sprach nicht, wagte es nicht, zu sprechen – zu beichten, was sie die letzten Monate eigentlich hier gemacht hat: Ein Spiel gespielt – und sie hatte die Regeln gebrochen.

Der Schulleiter schien ihr Unwohlsein zu spüren, denn mit einer einfachen Kopfgeste bat er die Anwesenden, den Saal zu verlassen. Sirius machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, die Seite seiner Freundin zu verlassen. „Mr. Black, ich muss Sie ebenfalls bitten, den Saal zu verlassen." sagte Dumbledore.

Sirius warf einen Blick zu Amaris, als würde er stumm danach fragen, was sie wolle. Sie nickte als Antwort. Er verließ den Krankenflügel, aber an seinem Gesicht konnte sie erkennen, wie sehr er gerade mit sich selbst kämpfte.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, sagte Dumbledore plötzlich: „Ich denke, Sie können jetzt aufhören so zu tun, als würden Sie schlafen, Mrs. Morgan." Einen Moment dachte Amaris, er würde mit ihr reden, als bei dem Bett neben ihr der Vorhang aufgezogen wurde.

Merina sah fürchterlich aus. Sie war kreidebleich und recht ausgemergelt. Ihre Augen hatten das Funkeln verloren, dass sie sonst in sich trugen. Dennoch lächelte sie in wenig, als sie ihre Schwester sah. „Nicht das beste Weihnachten von allen, was?" versuchte sie, die Stimmung aufzulockern. Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie miserabel daran scheiterte.

„Ich denke, es gibt da etwas, dass ihr mir sagen müsst. Besonders du." wandte Dumbledore sich an Amaris, welche schluckte. Jetzt war es Zeit, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Unsere Familie besteht aus Todessern." beichtete sie. „Einige Wochen, bevor ich hier her kam, da … da habe ich einen Auftrag bekommen. Ich sollte Sirius Black und James Potter genauer ins Visier nehmen."

Ihr Mund wurde trocken und Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, aber sie weigerte sich, diese fließen zu lassen. Die Reue, die sie verspürte, schien sie zu erdrücken. „Das habe ich auch getan, aber dann … dann habe ich … ich habe mich …" Die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, aber Dumbledore wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Aber dann hast du die Liebe in Sirius kennengelernt."

Sie sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern starrte auf ihre Hände. „Ich wollte nicht mehr weiter machen- ich- ich wollte wieder daraus, egal wie. Aber ich hatte Angst, dass sie es an anderen Menschen auslassen würden." Sie sah flüchtig zu Merina. „Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter, als unser Vater eines Tages davon Wind bekam … also hat er uns beide eingesperrt und gefoltert. Es gelang uns, zu entkommen und wir sind zu K-Kings Cross."

Als sie fertig war, zitterte sie am ganzen Leib. Sie wagte es nicht, den alten Mann in die Augen zu sehen. Diese strahlend blauen Augen, bei dem man das Gefühl hatte, er konnte in einen hinein sehen.

Einige Minuten lang sprach niemand, bis er die Stille durchbrach. „Ich danke dir für deine Ehrlichkeit. Ich weiß, dass es viel Überwindung kostet, so etwas zuzugeben. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr Madam Pomfrey sagt, was genau euer Vater mit euch gemacht hat. Dann kann sie euch besser helfen."

Jetzt starrte Amaris ihn an. Das war's? Mehr hatte er zu dieser ganzen Geschichte nicht zu sagen? Er war nicht wütend, sondern blieb weiterhin ganz ruhig? Als wäre es doch gar nichts weiter gewesen? War er sich den Ausmaßen von ihren Taten nicht bewusst? War ihm nicht klar, dass sie dadurch unschuldige Leute in Gefahr gebracht hat?

Aber dann wiederum war es Dumbledore, mit dem sie sprach. Man musste ihn nicht unbedingt verstehen.

Er stand schon vor der Tür des Krankenflügels, als er sich ein letztes mal umdrehte. „Amaris." Amaris blickte zu ihm. „Es liegt nicht in einer Hand, es Mr. Black und seinen Freunden zu sagen, und ich bin auch nicht in der Position, darüber zu entscheiden. Ich denke jedoch, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie davon wissen."

Dann öffnete er die Tür, ging hinaus, schloss sie wieder und ließ Amaris in ihren Gedanken verloren zurück.

* * *

**Tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel heute nur so kurz ist. Das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen (und nervenaufreibender. Viel nervenaufreibender.).**

**Ansonsten gibt es nicht mehr viel zu sagen, also bis nächsten Mittwoch :)**


	13. Kapitel 12: Herzschmerz und Gefahren

**Kapitel Zwölf**

**Herzschmerz und Gefahren**

* * *

„Wieso hast du ihm nicht von unseren Kräften erzählt?" fragte Merina sie, als sie in ihren Betten lagen. „Wieso hätte ich es ihn sagen sollen?" entgegnete Amaris. Ihre Schwester öffnete den Mund, aber schloss ihn wieder. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte kurz nach. „Okay … und wirst du es Sirius erzählen?" Amaris Blut gefror bei dem Gedanken. Sie hasste die Worte, die sie gleich sagen würde, aber wusste, dass es so richtig war. „Ja, ich meine … es wäre nicht fair gegenüber ihn und den Rest der Rumtreiber, wenn er die Wahrheit nicht kennen würde. Er hat jemand besseren als mich verdient." Dieser eine letzte Satz tat ihr im Herzen weh. Der Gedanke, Sirius mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen zu sehen, war einfach zu schmerzhaft. Aber das war das richtige zum Tun. Das wusste sie. Merina schwieg. Sie kannte ihre Schwester einfach zu gut. Sie wusste, wie sehr es Amaris schmerzte.

Nach zwei Tagen im Krankenflügel begab Amaris sich am Vormittag auf die Suche nach Sirius. Es war ein kalter und schneebedeckter Samstag, weshalb die meisten Schüler sich in ihren warmen Gemeinschaftsraum verkrochen hatten, oder gar nicht erst aus ihrem Bett aufgestanden sind. Madam Pomfrey hat ihr gesagt, dass sie im Bett bleiben solle, aber jetzt mal ehrlich: Sie hätte es so oder so getan. Und wer weiß, ob sie später immer noch den Mut dazu hätte.

Nach sicherlich einer halben Stunde, hörte sie eine äußerst bekannte Stimme:

„Wieso nicht, Evans?" Amaris kicherte. Wann würde James jemals aufgeben? „Ich habe nein gesagt Potter, und dabei bleibt es." antwortete Lily genervt. Dann hörte Amaris Schritte, dann erneut Stimmen.

„Was ist es nur mit ihr?" fragte James, bemüht lässig. „Also ich glaube ja, dass du ihr etwas zu arrogant bist, Krone." antwortete eine zweite Stimme, die aber ebenfalls nicht Sirius' war, sondern Remus'. „Ich und arrogant?" Amaris verdrehte die Augen, dann ging sie um die Ecke. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung waren alle Rumtreiber da. Alle, außer Sirius.

„Hey, James. Weißt du wo Sirius ist?" James drehte sich. „Ah, Prinzessin." sagte er. „Geht's dir wieder besser?" fragte er. „Sonst würde ich nicht in den Korridoren nach eurem vierten Mitglied suchen." meinte sie. „Hat Nachsitzen bei McGonagall. Müsste aber in ein paar Minuten fertig sein." Amaris verdrehte erneut ihre Augen. „Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" fragte sie Augen verdrehend. Als James den Mund öffnete, hielt sie ihre Hand hoch. „Weißt du was? Eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen."

Dann machte sie auf den Absatz kehrt und ging zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen, welches zu ihrem Glück im selben Stockwerk war.

Gerade als sie ankam, ging die Tür auf und Sirius trat heraus. „Amaris!" sagte er überrascht, als er sie sah. „Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht eigentlich im Krankenflügel liegen?" Amaris wusste nicht, ob sie von seiner Besorgnis genervt oder gerührt sein sollte. „Ich muss mit dir reden." sagte sie leise.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. „Worüber?" „Nicht hier." sagte Amaris. „Zu viele Menschen. Lass nach draußen gehen." Also gingen sie am schwarzen See entlang, welcher gefroren war.

Jeder Schritt fiel Amaris schwerer. Noch könnte sie umdrehen. Noch könnte sie alles so lassen wie es jetzt ist. Noch könnte sie weiter mit Sirius zusammen sein. Aber das hätte er nicht verdient. Sie hatte ihn nicht verdient.

„Also, worum geht's?" fragte Sirius, als sie sich auf eine Bank am See setzten. Amaris standen Tränen in den Augen, aber sie hielt sie zurück. „Also, es geht um … Ich-" Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihren Hals. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände, welche zitterten. Dies lag aber nicht an der Kälte. „Da gibt es etwas … was du wissen solltest."

Ihre Stimme war noch fest, aber Amaris wusste, dass sie jeden Moment brechen würde. „Was ist los, mein Engel?" fragte er, rutschte näher an sie heran und legte eine warme Hand auf ihre Wange. „Du kannst mir alles sagen – das weißt du." Amaris atmete tief ein. „Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir."

Amaris traute sich nicht, Sirius anzusehen. „Sirius … Meine Familie besteht aus Todessern." Sie sah nicht hin, merkte aber, wie er sich ein wenig anspannte. Dennoch nahm er ihre Hände in seine.

„Denkst du etwa, dass mich das interessiert? Du bestimmst allein, wer du bist und was du machst." _Ja, und dafür hasse ich mich. _„Nein, lass mich ausreden." sagte sie gequält. „Ich bin nicht besser als sie. Vor einigen Monaten, vor Beginn des Schuljahres habe ich einen Auftrag von Voldemort persönlich bekommen. Und ich habe mich darauf eingelassen." Jetzt fasste sie ihren Mut zusammen und sah ihm in seine sturmgrauen Augen, welche mit Verwirrung erfüllt waren. „Der Auftrag … ich sollte zwei Leute hier auf Hogwarts beschatten. Mich ihnen annähern und Informationen weiterleiten, da sie wohl möglich später eine zu große Bedrohung werden könnten." Eine einzelne Träne kullerte ihr ungewollt über die Wange und ihre Stimme wurde brüchig. „Diese Menschen- diese Zauberer …" Sirius kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. „Waren du und James."

Was hatte sie erwartet? Eine Umarmung? Ein Kuss? Das Sirius sagt, dass es ihm alles egal sei, und er sie trotzdem liebte? Nein, aber seine Reaktion verletzte Amaris dennoch. Angewidert nahm er seine Hände zurück. „Du hast …" Er stand auf allen zwei Beinen. „Du hast mich angelogen. Du hast mich betrogen!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter und war mit Enttäuschung, Wut und Ungläubigkeit erfüllt. Mit tränenverschleierten Augen blickte Amaris zu ihm auf. „Wieso?!" Sie antwortete nicht, sondern blieb nur sitzen, unfähig etwas zu sagen. „Deshalb bist also hierher gekommen? Deshalb hast du dich auf mich eingelassen? Weil ich ein _Auftrag_ bin?!"

Sein Ton verletzte sie, aber sie hielt ihre Tränen zurück. Sie öffnete den Mund. „Nein- also ja- aber-" „Aber was, Amaris? Was willst du mir sagen? Das es dir Leid tut?" er starrte sie an, sie starrte zurück. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." Er drehte sich um, machte einen Schritt, aber dann hielt er inne. „Das werde ich dir niemals verzeihen. Du widerst mich an. Ich hasse dich!" Dann ging er.

Geschockt von seinen letzten Worten starrte Amaris ihn nach.

_'Ich hasse dich!' …?_

Amaris wollte einfach nur noch sterben. Der Schmerz, der in ihr war, schnürte ihre die Luft ab und stach in jedes Organ, das sie am Leben erhielt. Unfähig ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, ließ sie diesen nun freien Lauf. Der Schock hatte das Blut in ihren Adern zu Eis erstarren lassen.

Der Schmerz kam ihr unerträglicher als der Cruciatusfluch vor und sie war sich sicher, dass sie den Verstand verloren hatte.

Dann überkam sie Wut. Wut auf alle Todesser, Wut auf Voldemort, Wut auf sich selbst. Sie spürte, wie sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft überkommen wurde. Sie breitete sich in ihre aus, ließ sie mächtig werden. Ein Sturm schien sich in ihr aufzuladen. Sie warf sich die Hände über den Kopf, und schrie, wie noch nie zuvor. Für einen Moment leuchteten ihre Augen silbern auf. Alles, was sich gerade eben in ihr aufgeladen hatte, ließ sie nun freien Lauf. Um sie herum gefror der Boden und die Bank neben ihr wurde zu purem Eis, sowie ein Teil der Weide daneben. Dann zersprang die Bank in tausend kleine Eissplitter.

Die Kraft ließ wieder nach und Amaris schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und die Augen wieder öffnete, erkannte sie das Ausmaß von ihrem Ausbruch. Überall auf dem Boden lag Eis wie Scherben. Es war kein normales Eis, das wusste sie. Dieses hier hatte etwas kräftiges, etwas gefährliches an sich. Und das machte ihr Angst.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf die Stelle, an der vor einer Minute noch eine ganz normale Bank stand. Schnelle Schritte rissen sie in die Realität zurück. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und merkte, dass es nur Merina war. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich für einen Moment. In Merinas Augen war Angst und Schock zu sehen. Sie hielt inne, dann entdeckte sie das Eis. Sie starrte darauf. Dann näherte sie sich schnell ihrer Schwester. „Merina ich-" „Deine Kräfte." sagte Merina. „Woher wusstest du wo ich bin?" fragte Amaris. Merina griff nach etwas um ihren Hals, dann hielt sie die Kette hoch. „Sie ist glühend heiß geworden und ich … ich wusste plötzlich wo du bist." erklärte sie. „Aber das war nicht das erste was ich gespürt habe." Amaris sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Pass auf: Ich war im Krankenflügel als es passierte. Pomfrey wollte mir gerade Medizin geben, als ich eine enorme Kraft wahrgenommen habe." „Und?" fragte Amaris. „Das lag an der Kette." fügte sie hinzu, aber Merina schüttelte den Kopf. „Amaris …" sagte sie und wirkte nervös. „Pomfrey hat es auch gespürt, sowie jeder Andere im Schloss offenbar auch. Als sie gegangen ist bin ich sofort zu dir." Amaris erstarrte. Jeder hatte sie gespürt? „Überall im Schloss wird nach der Ursache gesucht, bald werden sie hier suchen." „Jeder?!" fragte sie. Merina nickte und man konnte den Anflug von Panik in ihren Augen erkennen. „Also flüchten wir?" fragte sie. „Nein." sagte Amaris. „Wenn wir jetzt gehen, dann wird es klar sein, dass wir etwas damit zu tun haben. Wir bleiben, aber jetzt schnell in den Krankenflügel."

Zusammen sprinteten die Zwillinge den Weg um Schloss und durch einen Geheimgang gelangen sie schnell und unbemerkt in den Krankenflügel. Bei ihren Betten angekommen zogen sie schnell ihre Umhänge aus und warfen sich förmlich ins Bett. „Da seit ihr ja! Wo wart ihr denn?!" Beide zuckten zusammen. Madam Pomfrey sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Nur, ähm – wir-" „Ich war in der Bibliothek, weil ich nach etwas wichtigen für Zaubertränke suchen musste. Und dann kam Merina, um nachzusehen ob es mir gut geht. Wegen diesem seltsamen Gefühl." sagte Amaris, welche wusste, dass Merina unter Druck alles andere als eine gute Lügnerin war. „Nun gut, aber das nächste mal bitte um eine Erlaubnis fragen." tadelte sie. Dann ging sie zurück in ihr Büro. Stille legte sich über den Raum. Ganz langsam wurde Amaris wieder bewusst, was vor ihrem 'Ausbruch' passiert war. „_Ich hasse dich!"_ „'Maris? Alles gut?" Merinas Ton war besorgt. Amaris beachtete sie nicht. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Was hatte sie getan? „Amaris, was-" aber sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, als Amaris bereits in ihren Armen war und sie schluchzte. „Was habe ich getan Merina? Wieso musste ich diesen verdammten Auftrag annehmen?"

Merina runzelte die Stirn, strich ihr aber behutsam über den Rücken. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld Amaris." sagte sie deutlich. „Man hätte dich und alle die dir nahe standen umgebracht. Du hattest keine Wahl." „Ich hatte eine Wahl." sagte Amaris und löste sich von ihr, den Blick gesenkt „Ich hätte sterben sollen. Das wäre besser gewesen." „Hättest du nicht." sagte Merina entschieden. „Sag so etwas nicht. Das bist nicht du!" Amaris blickte auf, mit einem Ausdruck, den sie noch niemals hatte. Merina seufzte. „Was ist mit dem Mädchen passiert, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin?" fragte sie. Amaris Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, und sie hatte einen bitteren Ton in sich. „Sie ist erwachsen geworden."

* * *

**Ahhhhh! Sie hat es getan! **

**Und bitte BITTE hasst mich nicht wegen Sirius' Worten!**

**Okay. Zu anderen Punkten: **

**1\. Oh. mein. Gott. 300 Reads. Einfach- Danke.**

**2\. Q & A**

**Q (von noname): ****wie viele kapitel erwarten uns denn noch und willst du mehrere bänder schreiben? (bitte ja)**

**A: Ich komme ersteinmal zu den Bändern: Ja, ich will noch mehrere Bänder schreiben und habe bereits mit dem zweiten begonnen. Ich plane eine Trilogie. Dieses Band hat insgesamt 18 Kapitel und ich denke, dass es bei dieser Anzahl bleiben wird. Das bedeutet auch, dass nur noch fünf Kapitel kommen, und dann das große Finale ansteht (Ich bin deshalb so aufgeregt hahaha)!**

**Ich kann zu den anderen Bändern eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich Band 2 bereits komplett durchgeplant habe und Band 3 nur grob, wie viele Kapitel das dann sind kann ich nicht sagen, aber _vermutlich mehr_**

* * *

**Anyways, ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, auch wenn ich vermutlich allen Simaris-Shipern gerade ihr Leben zerstört habe ... (:**

**Bis nächsten Mittwoch!**


	14. Kapitel 13: Zurück in der Realität

**Kapitel Dreizehn**

**Zurück in der Realität**

* * *

„Unerhört!" „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie sie hier haben wollen?" „Sie sind eine Gefahr für ihre Mitschüler, Albus!"

Der laute Trubel weckte Amaris. Offenbar hatte Dumbledore den anderen Lehrern von ihr erzählt – und offenbar waren sie alles andere als für sie.

Vor ihrem Bett hatte sich beinahe die ganze Lehrerschaft versammelt. Die Hauslehrer schienen einfach nur wütend oder enttäuscht, während Dumbledore zwischen einer seltsamen Mischung aus Ruhe und bröckelnder Selbstbeherrschung hin- und her pendelte.

Sie schloss ihre Augen schnell wieder und tat so, als würde sie schlafen, während sie lauschte. „Ich verstehe Ihre Sorgen." sagte der alte Mann. „Aber es steht außer Frage sie fort zu schicken. Sie haben keinen Ort an den sie können, da sie bei ihrer eigenen Familie nicht mehr willkommen sind und sie haben sich am Ende doch noch für die richtige Seite entschieden."

„Außerdem: Was hätte sie denn sonst tun sollen? Wenn sie sich geweigert hätte, den Auftrag anzunehmen, dann hätte Sie-wissen-schon-wer ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht, wenn nicht sogar beendet!" verteidigte Johnson Amaris.

Sie hörte ein Seufzen, vermutlich von Dumbledore. „Ich verstehe ihre Sorgen, aber es gib kein Grund, etwas zu befürchten. Denn wie sie sicherlich sehen können, haben sich beide Schwestern gegen ihre Familie entschieden. Ich habe bereits das Ministerium informiert, sie suchen nach den anderen Morgans." „Ich muss Sie jetzt alle bitten, zu gehen. Die beiden brauchen ihre Ruhe." sagte Madam Pomfrey.

Amaris vernahm Schritte und wie sich zwei Türen öffneten und wieder schlossen. Sie machte ihre Augen erstmal nur einen Spalt, doch sie war allein mit Merina. „Psst! 'Rina!"

„Ich sehe schon, ich war nicht die einzige, die so getan hat, als würde sie schlafen." meinte Merina grinsend. „Wer soll bei diesem Trubel denn auch schlafen können?" fragte Amaris. „Wenigstens bedeutet das, dass wir nicht verwiesen werden. Aber das ist jetzt egal, wir sollten uns umziehen – es muss schon fast Mittag sein – du wirst deinem Haus zugeteilt!"

Also begab Amaris sich am Mittag allein in die große Halle, aber natürlich nicht, ohne ihrer Schwester vorher noch Glück zu wünschen. Sie setzte sich weit außen an den Tisch und wagte es nicht, jemanden anzusehen. Zumindestens nicht die Rumtreiber.

Nun stand Dumbledore auf, ging hinter sein Pult und machte eine einladende Geste. „Guten Mittag, meine lieben Schüler. Bevor ihr heute euer Mahl genießt, möchte ich euch jemanden vorstellen …" In diesem Moment kam Merina in die Halle. Sie lief, wenn auch etwas versteift, vor und stellt sich neben Dumbledore. _Jetzt weißt du, wie mir es ging._

In der Halle begann Geflüster und Amaris gab ihrer Schwester einen ermutigenden Blick. „Merina Morgan wird von heute an Schülerin unserer Schule sein. Ich erwarte wie immer, dass sie gut behandelt wird. Lasst euch von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage nicht beeinflussen."

Er wandte sich an McGonagall. „Wenn ich bitten dürfte, Minerva."

McGonagall kam, mit dem sprechenden Hut in ihrer Hand, auf Merina zu und setzte ihr den Hut auf, welcher sofort den Riss an seiner Krempe öffnete. Wie jeder andere wartete Amaris darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Eine Minute; zwei Minuten; drei Minuten. Langsam fragte die Veela sich, ob ihre Schwester jemals sortiert werden würde. Doch dann, nach zwei weiteren Minuten, gab er endlich ihr Haus bekannt: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Doch niemand klatschte. Erst, als Dumbledore es tat, folgten einige seinem Beispiel und Merina ging schnellen Schrittes zu ihrer Schwester. „Willkommen in Gryffindor." begrüßte diese sie. „Das war ja furchtbar!" zischte diese. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, da vorne zu stehen und vor jeden angestarrte zu werden! Ich dachte ich sterbe!" _Ernsthaft? _„Du hast vollkommen recht. Davon habe ich wirklich absolut keine Ahnung."

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, verließen sie als einige der ersten die Große Halle und gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. „Vergiss das Passwort zum Portrait nie." sagte Amaris. „Die Fette Dame lässt dich sonst nicht rein und du kannst _vor_ dem Portrait schlafen."

„Wow …" gab Merina von sich und bestaunte den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hier ist es wesentlich schöner als zu Hause im Anwesen." „könnte daran liegen, dass dieser Ort im Gegensatz zum Anwesen eine Seele hat und wir es wirklich als zu Hause bezeichnen können."

Aber es stimmte. Das Anwesen hatte keine Seele. Es war kalt und ungemütlich – da war es schon eine Lüge, es 'zu Hause' zu nennen. Tatsächlich hatte Amaris noch nie sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit auf den Gemeinschaftsraum oder die anderen Orte in Hogwarts gerichtet.

Sie sah an das schwarze Brett und entdeckte einen neuen Aushang. „Apparierkurs …" murmelte vor ich hin. „'Rina." „Hm?" Merina stellte sich neben sie und las sich den Aushang durch. „Lass uns mitmachen." sagte sie. „Wir können dann sogar schon die Prüfung im April ablegen – wir sind schon alt genug. Volljährig sein ist klasse." „Dann sind wir uns also einig?" Sie nickte und beschwor aus dem nichts eine Feder und Tinte herauf.

„Wow, 'Rina …" sagte Amaris beeindruckt. „Du hast ja gelernt zu zielen. Das letzte mal, als du Tinte herauf beschworen hast-" „Ja ja, ich weiß." unterbrach ihre Schwester sie. „Bist du etwa so nachtragend? Zum hundertsten mal: Tut mir Leid, dass die Tinte auf dir gelandet ist. Ohne das Fass." Amaris lachte. „Ich bin gar nicht mehr sauer deswegen. Ich finde es einfach nur lustig, dir damit auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Nachdem sie sich in die Liste eingetragen haben, gingen sie hoch in ihren Schlafsaal – auch hier hatte Amaris sich vieles entgehen lassen.

„Ich will nie wieder hier weg!" sagte Merina strahlend als sie sich auf ein Bett fallen ließ, welches vorher noch nie hier war.

„Die haben sogar das Zeug vom Anwesen gesammelt und es hierher geschickt!" „Was?" Verwirrt blickte Amaris sie an und folgte ihren Finger zu ihren Koffern. „Huh." gab sie nur von sich.

„Und diese Aussicht …" Die verträumte Stimme Merinas ließ ihre Schwester schmunzeln.

„Wir hätten schon vor Jahren abhauen sollen!" „Ja … das hätten wir." stimmte Amaris ihr leise zu.

_Das hätten wir wirklich . _

„Hast du schon den Propheten gelesen?" fragte Merina etwas verbittert, als sie am Abend in der großen Halle saßen. „Wann denn? Wir sind erst seit heute Mittag aus dem Krankenflügel draußen." entgegnete Amaris ihr, woraufhin sie ihr den Tagespropheten gab.

_**Familie Morgan flüchtig**_

_Sind einigen Tagen sind die Mitglieder der eigentlich angesehenen Familie Morgan auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Eine Ausnahmen bilden die Zwillinge Amaris & Merina Morgan, welchen es wegen eines Geständnisses zu verdanken ist, dass ihre Familienmitglieder nun als Todesser entlarvt wurden. _

„_Bisher fehlt jede Spur von den Morgans." sagt der Zaubereiminister Harold Minchum. „Niemand kann sich ewig verstecken. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir sie geschnappt haben."_

_Das Ministerium rät davon ab, nach ihnen zu suchen, da sie unberechenbar sind._

_Wer einen Morgan sehen sollte oder sonstige hilfreiche Informationen zu diesem Thema hat, soll sich sofort an das Ministerium wenden. _

„Irgendwann werden sie aus ihren Versteck kommen." meinte Amaris. „Minchum hat recht. Sie können sich nicht ewig verstecken." „Das ist ja noch nicht mal das schlimme." sagte Merina düster. „Les dir mal den Artikel darunter durch."

Amaris blickte unter den Artikel und entdeckte einen weiteren, mit zwei kleinen Bildern. Eines davon war von ihr und Merina, wie sie mit Damian in die Kamera schauten, mit einen gefälschten Lächeln im Gesicht. Sofort erinnerte Amaris sich: Das war das Bild, was vor ihrer Gefangenschaft von ihnen gemacht wurde. Bei dem anderen Bild wurde ihr dann endgültig übel. Keine Ahnung, wie sie an ein Bild von den Keller im Anwesen kamen, aber wirklich wissen wollte sie es auch nicht.

_**Amaris & Merina Morgan – Opfer oder Täter?**_

_Vor wenigen Tagen legten Amaris und Merina Morgan ein Geständnis ab, in dem es heißt, dass ihre Familie aus Todessern besteht. Und obwohl die Familie Morgan noch nie mit solchen Dingen beschuldigt wurde, hegte das Ministerium keine Zweifel an dieser Aussage._

„_Die Flucht der Morgans bestätigt die Aussage der Zwillinge." meint Flint Gasbar, derzeitiger Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. _

_Laut weiteren Informationen einer Quelle, welche lieber unbekannt bleiben möchte, habe ich auch noch erfahren, dass es nicht gerade selten zu körperlichen Gewalttaten gegen die berühmten Zwillinge kam. So wurden sie unter anderem mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert und manchmal für mehrere Tage in einen Keller gesperrt. Eines Tages haben sie es jedoch geschafft, zu fliehen; wie genau ist unklar._

_All dies lässt zweifelsohne natürlich auch psychische Spuren zurück, wie können wir also den Mädchen vertrauen, welche uns mehrere Jahre lang belogen haben? _

_Gewiss ist ihre Ehrlichkeit bewundernswert, doch haben sie uns auch die __**ganze**__ Wahrheit erzählt? Es ist sehr gut denkbar, dass sie selbst schon unverzeihliche Flüche benutzt haben und vielleicht sogar getötet haben. Mit diesen Fragen wandte ich mich an Hogwarts-Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, welcher mir eine Aussage jedoch verweigerte. Daraus lässt sich schlussfolgern, dass die Zwillinge und ihr Schulleiter vielleicht doch mehr wissen, als sie preisgeben wollen. Es ist daher ratsam, ihnen nicht zu trauen – wer weiß, was sie planen könnten._

_Rita Kimmkorn _

„Ich werde dieser Hexe einen Unverzeihlichen aufhalsen, wenn ich sie sehe – dann hat sie mal eine richtige Schlagzeile." murmelte Amaris düster vor sich hin. Ihr Blick bleib für einen kurzen Moment an den beiden Bildern hin und ihr Gesicht erbleichte bei der Erinnerung. „Wenigstens kann es jetzt nicht mehr so viel schlimmer werden." _… richtig?_


	15. Kapitel 14: Der Raum der Wünsche

**Kapitel Vierzehn**

**Der Raum der Wünsche**

* * *

_Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ich und Merina unsere Kräfte trainieren können … Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ich und Merina unsere Kräfte trainieren können … _Das dachte Amaris sich immer wieder, während sie ziellos durch die Schule lief. _Irgendeinen Ort muss es doch geben! _

Nach dem Vorfall mit Amaris' Kräften haben die Zwillinge beschlossen, dass sie diese trainieren müssten. Denn egal, was da wirklich passiert war: Das war dunkle Magie. Jeder Professor hatte versucht, das Eis zu entfernen. Jedoch blieben alle Versuche erfolglos. Das selbe galt auch für einige Experten, die extra von weit weg hierher gekommen sind.

Sie lief im siebten Stock entlang und kam an einen hässlichen Portrait vorbei, ihre Worte in ihren Kopf immer wiederholend. Dann geschah etwas seltsames. Aus dem Nichts heraus erschien eine Tür gegenüber des Portraits. _Was? _Amaris hätte schwören können, dass die Tür zum ersten mal hier war. Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann öffnete sie die Tür und betrat den Raum.

Amaris staunte nicht schlecht, als sich eine riesige Halle vor ihr erstreckte. Die Wände waren mit Spiegeln versehen, es gab ein Regal voller Bücher über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und es gab sogar mehrere Figuren, die wie Todesser aussahen, nur als Schaufensterpuppen. Es dauerte einige Minute, bevor Amaris sich wieder fasste und sich umsah. Dann rannte sie aus dem Raum, auf dem Weg zu Merina in die Bibliothek. „Merina!" sagte sie, als sie endlich ihren Zwilling entdeckte. Merina blickte von ihren Buch auf. „Das musst du sehen!".

Zusammen gingen sie in den siebten Stock vor das Portrait zurück. _Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ich und Merina unsere Kräfte trainieren können … Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ich und Merina unsere Kräfte trainieren können …Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ich und Merina unsere Kräfte trainieren können …_Die Tür erschien erneut. „Was zum …?" Merina starrte verwirrt auf die Tür. „Keine Zeit, komm." Amaris zog ihre Schwester mit in den Raum. „Wow." sagte die dunkelhaarige verblüfft. „Wie hast du …?" „Du musst an dieser Wand hier vorbei gehen und daran denken, was du am meisten brauchst, dann erscheint die Tür." erklärte Amaris, obwohl sie keine richtige Ahnung hatte, wie dieser Raum funktionierte. „Hier können wir trainieren, Merina. Wir haben endlich einen Ort gefunden. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch lernen, unsere Kräfte zu kontrollieren." fügte sie hinzu, den letzten Satz etwas weniger optimistisch. „Ganz einfach."

Amaris ging zu einer der Figuren in ein Kreis. Plötzlich fing die Figur an, sich zu bewegen und Flüche auf sie abzuschießen, wenn auch harmlose. Aber Amaris weigerte sich, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken. Sie war hier um ihre Eiskraft zu trainieren, nichts anderes. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Energie und ihren Gegner, sonst nichts. Sie versuchte es mit einem Tritt auf den Boden, sowie es damals bei ihren 'Ausfall' passiert war.

Tatsächlich breitete sich Frost in einen breiten Streifen über den Boden und dann auch über die Figur, aber es geschah nicht mehr. Sie versuchte es erneut, aber diesmal geschah gar nichts. Seufzend nahm sie ihren Zauberstab „Reductio." der Fluch traf ihren Gegenüber da, wo das Herz sein sollte, und er zerfiel zu Staub. „Sieht so aus als brauchen wir noch etwas Übung." sagte sie, als sie sich an ihre Schwester wandte, welche nickte.

So kam es also, dass die Zwillinge sicherlich drei Stunden, vielleicht sogar fünf, weiter trainierten. Niemand von beiden hatte sonderlich große Fortschritte gemacht, dafür hatte Merina einmal ihren eigenen Umhang angezündet. „Wir sollten gehen, es wird gleich Abendessen geben und es wäre auffällig, wenn wir nicht da wären." sagte Amaris. Merina nickte und beide nahmen ihre Taschen. Bevor sie den Raum jedoch verließen, sagte Amaris noch: „Dieses Training muss geheim bleiben, wir müssen bedacht vorgehen."

Als sie die große Halle betraten gingen sie zum leeren Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches. Amaris spürte die giftigen Blicke der Rumtreiber auf sich, sowie die einiger Slytherins. Und mit einigen war ganz besonders Narcissa gemeint. Ohne jemanden Beachtung zu schenken setzte sie sich.

Sie und Merina aßen schweigsam. Auch einige Lehrer warfen beiden ihnen immer wieder Blicke zu, so als würden sie denken, dass die Zwillinge jeden Moment angreifen würden. Nichts davon störte sie. Was sie aber störte, war das Sirius so ziemlich der einzige war, der sie nicht einmal mehr ansah.

„Er wird sich wieder einkriegen, da bin ich mir sicher." sagte Merina, die offenbar Gedanken lesen kann. „Wird er nicht. Du warst nicht bei unserem Gespräch dabei. Du hättest ihn mal sehen und hören müssen." „_Das werde ich dir niemals verzeihen. Du widerst mich an. Ich hasse dich!" _

„Amaris." Eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. Amaris musste nicht aufblicken. „Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?" fragte Lily höflich. Die Schwestern nickten, wenn auch skeptisch. Lily hatte eigentlich keinen Grund mehr, sie noch zu mögen. Wieso will sie jetzt also reden? „Stimmt es? Dass was Black gesagt hat?" fragte sie, aber innerlich kannte sie die Antwort. Amaris fühlte einen kleinen Stich. Wen hat er denn alles davon erzählt? Weiß jetzt die ganze Schule Bescheid?

Sie seufzte. „Ja." sagte sie kurz angebunden und mit einer Stimme, die sie selbst nicht wiedererkannte. „Wieso?" fragte Lily. „Als ob das eine Rolle spielen würde. Tu mir jetzt bitte den Gefallen und geh. Die Rumtreiber schauen schon ganz besorgt zu dir und ich will dir nicht zur Last werden." sagte sie abweisend.

„1. Der Grund, wieso du es gemacht hast, spielt sogar eine sehr große Rolle. 2. Sollen sie halt gucken, es interessiert mich doch nicht, was sie denken. 3. Du bist mir doch keine Last!" „Evans, geh lieber weg von ihr." Lily drehte sich um und sie erblickte, wie auch die Schwestern, James. _Na ganz toll. _

Sie spannte sich sofort an. James ging zu Lily und zog sie förmlich weg von Amaris. „Fass mich ja nicht an Potter, sonst wird es das letzte sein, was du tust!" drohte Lily ihm. „Also wären dir die beiden hier lieber?" Er deutete abwertend auf Merina und Amaris. „Versuch doch nicht noch sie zu verstehen, Evans. Sie hat dich angelogen. Wer weiß, was sie jetzt schon wieder planen." Schüler in ihrer Hörweite drehten ihre Köpfe neugierig zu ihnen. „Ich weiß selbst, was sie getan haben, Potter." fauchte Lily ihn an. „Und abgesehen davon kann ich sehr gut allein auf mich aufpassen." „Evans-" „Er hat Recht, Lily." sagte Amaris, der es genug war.

James schien überrascht, Lily frustriert. „Aber Amaris-" versuchte sie zu protestieren, aber Amaris schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Du solltest dich von uns verhalten. Es wäre das beste für dich." Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und Merina tat es ihr gleich. Stumm verließen sie die große Halle, ihr Essen unangerührt.

„Dieser Potter ist doch total abgehoben!" sagte Merina zum sicherlich hundertsten mal diesen Abend in ihren Schlafsaal. „Lass gut sein 'Rina." versuchte Amaris sie zu beruhigen, aber es bewirkte nichts. „Und du? Wieso hast du ihm Recht gegeben?!" „Ich habe ihm ja nicht in allen Punkten Recht gegeben." sagte sie. „Aber er hat Recht in den Punkten, dass ich jeden angelogen habe und Lily sich besser von mir fernhält. Sowie es auch für jeden anderen besser wäre." Merina schnaubte. „Ach komm, wir sind nicht gefährlich! Zumindestens nicht für sie! Was soll den bitte passieren?"

Am nächsten Morgen beantwortete sich Merinas Frage von allein. Die Schwestern saßen beim Frühstück und aßen, als die Eulen die allmorgendliche Post brachten. Sie blickten erst auf, als eine Eule mit dem Tagespropheten kam. Merina nahm ihn entgegen. „Neuigkeiten?" fragte Amaris. „Nichts. Sie sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." antwortete ihre Schwester bitter. „Wo könnten sie nur sein …" grübelte Amaris und stocherte appetitlos in ihren Frühstück rum, als ein schwarzer Habicht in die Halle flog und sich vor Amaris niederließ. Amaris starrte den Vogel an. „Raven …" hauchte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Was macht Raven hier?" flüsterte Merina nervös. „Wüsste ich auch gerne …" murmelte Amaris. Jemand muss sie geschickt haben, aber wer? Dieser Vogel wurde seit der Flucht der Morgans nicht mehr gesehen! Sie wurde auf einen Brief aufmerksam, der an Ravens Bein festgebunden war. Sie nahm den Brief ab und erbleichte, als sie das Wachssiegel erkannte. Das Familienwappen der Morgans.

„Merina …" flüsterte Amaris, ihr Stimme heißer und ihre Haut schneeweiß. „Hm?" Merina hatte ihr Brötchen gegessen und schaute auf den Brief. Sie schluckte, ebenfalls bleich. Amaris sah sie an, und sie nickte. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete sie den Umschlag, in welchen ein Brief mit nur vier Wörtern in der Handschrift ihres Vaters war.

_Das werdet ihr bereuen._

* * *

**Oh mein Gott, danke für 400 Views! Das macht mich echt glücklich!**

**Nur kurze Info: Ihr könnt euch darauf einstellen, dass die Kapitel den Rest des Bandes seeehr lang sein werden ;)**

**Ansonsten sag ich einfach mal bis nächsten Mittwoch :)**


	16. Author's Note

Heute wird leider _kein __Update _kommen. Mein Computer funktioniert nicht und ich kann nur hoffen, dass es kein Datenverlust gibt. Wann das nächste Update kommt kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber hoffentlich nächste Woche.


End file.
